That's Life
by Riobhca
Summary: They say you should keep you friends close and your enemies even closer, as Riley Volkov is finding out. Between her parents recent divorce and her brother running off, Riley doesnt know if she can handle it all. can long time enemy Kai Hiwatari help her,
1. chapter 1

**That's Life**

Summery: They say you should keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer, as Riley Volkov is learning. Between her parents recent divorce and her brother running off to God knows where, Riley doesn't know if she can handle it all. Can long time enemy, Kai Hiwatari help her cope and mange not to fall in love?  Kai/OC

  i.h (insanely-hyperactive) - hey everyone. I started this new story and I want to know what you guys think of it. If you think it's crap, then send me a review telling me it's crap and I'll stop writing and wasting your and my time on it… but if you think that its ok, let me know and I'll continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters, but Riley Volkov is mine.

 "talking"

**Chapter 1:     **

****

Great. Just great. Another year in this hell hole. Thank God it's my last. 'Bakuton High: a place to learn for you and me.' Give me a break; they _really_ need to come up with a new slogan.

What's worse, is that I don't have my brother here to back me up this year. Not that I blame him. This summer was hell. One minute you think your family can't be happier… then _boom! _Your dad moves out 'cause him and mom can't 'get along' anymore. I guess it was too much for Tala. He just up and disappeared one day after the news was dropped on us.

A tear started to roll down my cheek as I thought of Tala. I guess I really did miss him. Tala's older than me, by like 5 minutes. It's funny though really when you think about it. You always hear about when the ages between brothers and sisters are that small, they constantly fight. I don't remember ever fighting with Tala about that.

One of Tala's main features is his hair. Blood red styled in the most peculiar way, spiked up in two parts on either side of his head. His other main feature, maybe even more so than his hair, is his eyes. Those had to be the bluest eye you've ever seen.

I laughed. This is my life. This is me. Riley Volkov. People say that I look like my brother. I don't really think I do. I have dark brown hair that goes down to my mid back with natural red streaks and is usually tied in a ponytail at the nape of my neck. I'm about average height, yet shorter than all my friends, and they constantly remind me (I'm 5' 1"). Unlike Tala's crystal blue eyes, mine are grey, steel grey. Not many people can hold a gaze with me… other than one person. And I'm usually the one to back down when we get into our glaring contests. Speak of the devil, here comes the blue headed demon spawn.

"Well, well, well. Lucky me, another year with Riot" he said with that cocky voice of his, while he had an evil smirk planted on face.

"Not now Kai" I told him, realizing it only came out as a whisper. Damn Tala to Hell for making me drop my shield in front of my worst enemy, and his best friend.

As soon as I said that, the smirk vanished from his face and his mahogany eyes filled with concern. You know, it's kind of ironic how your worst enemy can some times turn out to be your best friend. They actually know you better than your 'real' friends… they kind of have to.

Kai Hiwatari has been my worst enemy since grade 8, almost 4 years now. I can't exactly remember why we became worst enemies, but it happened somehow. Remember how I said that there was one person who could hold my stare? This is him. With those deep brownish reddish eyes of his, their kind of hard to look into, for too long. You get lost in them. Out of everyone I know, Kai is the tallest. He towers over me at 5' 5". As I mentioned before, he has blue hair. It starts out as a light blue and gets darker the farther back he head it goes. His style makes him look like he's always just getting out of bed.

He grabbed my elbow and steered me around the corner of the school where we could talk without anybody eavesdropping.

"What's wrong with you?" I looked up into his eyes and noticed that they were back to normal. Ha! I was probably just imagining the concern I thought I saw in then earlier. This _was _Kai we were talking about. The same Kai that _never_ shows emotion.

I finally pulled myself together. "Nothing is wrong".

I can see something in his eyes now. I know that look very well. He's getting irritated.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You walk towards the school almost _crying, _no one's seen hide nor hair of you all summer. And where in Gods name is your brother!?"

Who the hell gave him the right to ask about what I did all summer. That noisy bastard. One person already knows about what happened. I prefer it not to be two.

"What I did all summer is none of your fucking business! And as for where Tala is, no one knows."

"What do you mean? 'No one knows'?" God he can be dense.

"Just what I said" I snapped back at him as I pulled free from the grip he had on my arm and rushed into the school.

i.h- well there you go. Chapter 1. let me know what you think of it. And if im to continue, can someone plz tell me what Ozumas last name is. Thanks a bunch.

Talk atcha's later

R&R plz


	2. chapter 2

**That's Life**

****

i.h- hey everyone. I'm back. I decided to continue on with the story. I've seen some people who've had their stories posted for a long time and are lucky that they have 1 review. I've only had my story up for a wile and I already got 3! Lol I'm happy  .

ok, I would like to thank flirty1486 (a good friend), Buttercup, and kerai-sarusuki  for reviewing my story.

And like before, if anyone knows what Ozuma's last name is, plz let me know!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Beyblade, and Leah Khalor belongs to my friend Morgan, but I do own Riley Volkov and Eliar and Sarwin Althalus.

Well, here we go, chapter 2. Enjoy

"Talking"

Authors Note

Chapter 2

            I can't believe that I almost let that slip. It's not that I don't want anyone to know, it's just that it's none of their business. Ah man, I could really go for some warm chocolate chip cookies right about now, they always cheer me up. But I guess that I'll just have to settle for Johnny.

            Johnny McGregor has been my best male friend for as long as I can remember. He's reasonably tall, standing at about 5' 3". Johnny also has red hair, which he styles as a flame on top of his head. He has green eyes, which clash with his hair, and they always have a mischievous glint to them. His build makes him fit in perfectly with Kai and Tala's group, which I forgot to mention, are the players of the school, but I'll talk more about them later. When at school Johnny usually wears his uniform, but adds his own… touches to it.

            Today I see, as I walk down the hall towards him, he has on the required navy blue pants and white dress shirt. However, the shirt isn't tucked in, and the tie that was _supposed_ to be _tied _was as usual, untied just hanging around his neck. He keeps telling everyone that he's too lazy to tie it and that it looks 'cool' that way, but I know the real reason. He just doesn't know how to tie it. He did wear his own red sneakers though. 

            I laughed at myself. Here I am picking on Johnny's uniform, where I don't even wear anything to do with it. I just wear my normal clothes, consisting of baggy black cargoes and a burgundy Roots hoodie. I too wore my own blue and black sneakers.

            I walk up to him as he got done talking to Enrique, another member of the players group. He's also the most lovable. Enrique has golden blond hair that is usually combed back nice and neat, that is until someone ruffs it up on him. To go with his blond hair, he has blue eyes that everyone constantly jokes about and is about the same height as Johnny.

            "Hey Red" I called him by his nic name as I came up behind him.

            "Hey Lee, how are ya holdin' up?"

            "I'm fine, but the demon spawn almost found out. I guess I wasn't acting myself when I was going up the stairs and he asked where I was all summer and where Tala was."

            "Still no word on him then? Man, I wonder where he went off to?" that really made me laugh.

            "Yea, me too. Hey, have you seen Leah around?" Leah Khalor is another one of my best friends. Although she despises the color pink, her hair is black with pink streaks. With her soft green eyes, you would think her to be the sweetest person. However, get her pissed, and you looking at a whole different person. Leah hates preppy and snobby people and absolutely loathes being told what to do. She also has the biggest crush on my brother since grade 5 when he 'saved her' from a bunch of guys that were picking on her. I think everyone knows about her crush… except Tala himself. He's either _really _dense, or he's too busy getting laid to notice.

            A big grin came across his face. "Nope, can't say I have. Have you by any chance seen Elair anywhere?" Elair Althalus and her twin brother Sarwin are also some of my friends. It's also known to a few people that Johnny has a 'minor' crush on her as he says, though it's more like major. I do have to admit though, she is nice looking (I am not a lesbian!).

 Elair has long silver hair and periwinkle eyes. She's the shortest next to me at 5' 2". Her brother, Sarwin, also has silver hair, but unlike his sister's, his is short and kept spiked up. Sarwin stands at 5' 4", the same as Tala. He is one of the few people that I know that has their ears pierced. He has 2 silver studs in his left ear. I myself have 6 piercings. 2 in my right ear, 3 in my left ear (the bottom ones are small hoops and the rest studs), and one in my bellybutton. Nobody knows that I got my bellybutton pierced; I got that done this summer. Another thing that I have that no one has seen, or noticed yet, is the tattoo I have on my left shoulder. It looks like a vine wrapped around my arm with real looking thorns on it.      

I shook my head at him. "Johnny, why don't you just go ask her out before you drive me crazy?" Me and my big mouth. Now he's probably going to get into that sad whiney mood he always gets into when I tell him to just ask her out.

"You know I would Lee, but I can't with her brother always looking over her shoulder. You know that's why she doesn't have a boyfriend; everyone's scared of Sarwin, but not as bad as y…" Not as bad as your brother, is what he was going to say, but he caught himself. I found that out last year thanks to Kai.

Flashback

            "You probably don't even know what a real girlfriend is. You just go out with them so you can get laid! Why don't you smarten up and stop acting like a fucking prick!"

            His eyes flash with something that I didn't recognize, and then they turned to anger. I knew that look very, _very_ well.

            "How the hell would you know? You've never had a boyfriend in your life and you're in grade 11! And do you know why? It's because your brother threatens anyone who comes near you! So I'd shut the fuck up if I were you." And then he just stormed off.

End Flashback

            I was mad at Tala for a long time after that; I never really forgave him yet. And I still haven't had a boyfriend. I think that was the first thing that Kai has ever said to me that actually hurt.

"Well, you'll get her one of these days. Don't worry." I assured him with a pat on the shoulder as went around him.

            "Hey, where are you going?" Oh. My. God. I swear sometimes I think his original hair color is blond.

            "Johnny dear, where are we?" I asked him like I was talking to a three year old.

            "Uhhh…… School?" Good boy.

            "That's right. Now if we're in school, where do you think I might be going?"

            He got that sheepish grin on his face. "I'm a little slow this morning aren't I?" he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

            "Yea, you are. Now are you coming to class too, or do you have other things to do?"

            "Yea, yea, I'm comin'" He moved up beside me and we walked until we came to one of the home rooms. I might as well get this over with now.

            "Lets see, I'm with, correction, we're with Sarwin, Enrique, the missing Tala, and … NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

i.h- well, that's it folks. i don't think I'll be able to update for a wile. I have a big math assessment comin up. i also might not be able to update during the summer. My mom's going to be at work all day and she doesn't trust me. /rolls eyes/ so she might be disconnecting my internet. anyways, plz review.

Oh, and feal free to add me to your msn list- insanelyhyperactive17hotmail.com

Talk atchas later

R&R plz  


	3. chapter 3

i.h- hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, there great . I would also like to say, if u want another good story to read, check out **Loving the Phoenix** by my friend Dragon-eyes22 there is also a sequel to it called **Taking it to the next Level**  well, enjoy. And PLZ, if anyone knows what Ozuma's last name is tell me! I'm begging u!!  I need to know for later on.

I would also like to thank flirty1486, MagicianCyborg, Jessie, Buttercup, and Midnyt Star for reviewing. I would also like to thank Aikawarazu Aii for reviewing my poem. Ur reviews really mean a lot. Thanks u guys sniff

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Beyblade nor do I own Leah Khalor- she belongs to Morgan. I do however own Riley Volkov and Elair and Sarwin Althalus.

Now, on with the story

Chapter 3

            "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I can't believe it! The teachers were doing so well the last two years. They should have learnt their lesson not to put me and Kai in the same class. In grade 10 we totaled the art room. We got into a huge fight. There was paint and glue and everything else_ all _over the room. Talk about a mess. We both got suspended and the teachers kept us in different classes until now. Do they think that something has changed between us? Well, are they in for a surprise.

            Johnny was looking at me like I lost what sanity that I did have left. First I was yelling bloody murder, and now I'm grinning like a crazed lunatic.

            "Lee, you're really starting to scare me. What was that all about?"

            "I think the teachers think that something has changed between me and Kai. But I think that they think wrong. What do you think?"

            "What the hells with all the thinking. You're hurting my head. I think you've really lost it this time… AGH now you got me going with the thinking!" And I thought I was the drama queen, but he takes the cake. He looks really stupid standing there in the middle of the hall clutching his head.

            "Johnny, the teachers put me and Kai in the same class again." That's snapped him back to today.

            "Did someone drop them on their heads? Don't they remember what happened the last time you guys were in the same class?"

            "I don't know, and right now I really don't care. Come on, let's go in the class, people are looking at you like you're insane or something."

            He looked at me in disbelief before I disappeared into the classroom.

            "Hey Leo, over here." I almost kept going when I realized I was me the person was talking to. I have too many nic names. All my friends either call me Lee or Leo. Tala calls me Tiger, and Kai calls me Riot. As I turned around, I saw that it was Sarwin that was calling me.

            "Hey Sarwin, what's up?" I asked as I took a seat beside him and Johnny came in and sat beside me.

            "Not too much. Where were you all summer?" I knew that was coming.

            "Oh, you know. Away visiting." I wasn't really lying. I was visiting, with my dad and his new girlfriend Fay, or as I call her, Fag. She's a bloody bitch. I don't know what dad sees in her.

            "Oh, cool." Whew, he bought it.

            "What did you guys do all summer?"

            "Shit all. Hung out down at the beach most of the time. We had a huge pool party for Kais birthday at his place. It was cool." Oh shit, I forgot all about Kai birthday. I know I hate him, but we call a truce on each others birthday and almost act like friends its kind of weird, but it gives us a break since we fight all 363 other days of the year. Correction, 362, we get along pretty good on Christmas. 

            "Was Voltaire there?" I asked trying not to sound too hateful. Voltaire Hiwatari is Kais bastard of a grandfather. Now that I think about it, it was because of Voltaire that me and Kai are worst enemies. I'm not quite sure what it was that he said to Kai, but whatever it was got Kai pissed at me. Later that year at one of the dances, I got a bucket of paste poured over me. Everyone made fun of me when I walk in saying that it was about time I got a boyfriend (if you know what I mean). I knew it was Kai, I could tell. Not by the smirk on his face, but by the slightly guilty look in his eyes. I didn't tell Tala because they were best friends. One friendship was lost that night; it didn't have to be two. Everyone Hates Voltaire, even Kai. There's just something about him…

            "Yea, he was there. It kinda made the whole party a little tense. Kai was in a bitchy mood too. We went to the hangout after that and he calmed down" he answered while rummaging through his book bag for something.

            Johnny finally spoke up. "Is Elain in this class?" he asked then threw his hands up in defeat at the look Sarwin gave him. "I was just wonderin! Shesh!"

            "Yea, I think she is. I lost track of where she was as soon as we came in the school."

            Silence.

            "I just realized something. Classes haven't even started yet, and you're already here Riley. What's up with that?" Usually I'm the last person here. I don't normally get to class until it's about half way done. The teachers gave up trying to make me get here in time. They've tried putting me in detention, making me stay after school to clean out the bathrooms and art room. They even tried calling my parents and suspending me, but they finally gave up. As long as I get my work done, their happy.

            "It's the first day of school; I thought I'd get the teachers hopes up, then BOOM! they all go down the drain." I laughed, that did sound like a good idea, but the real reason was to get out of the house and away from my mother. We're not exactly on good terms right now.

            That made both Johnny and Sarwin laugh.

            "What's so funny?" a voice asked from behind us. There standing behind me was Mariah Wok I have no idea what her last name is, so bare with me Mariah was about 5'2" or 3" with vibrant pink hair which she had up in a bun today. Standing beside her was Rei Kon, her boyfriend of 5 months and friend to the demon spawn and my brother. Congratulations to them. Rei also stood at 5' 4" along with Tala and Sarwin. He has really, and I mean really long black hair that he keeps wrapped in some sort of cloth. He wears a red bandana with a ying yang symbol on it around his forehead.

            "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked as I motioned for them to take a seat.

            "Not too much. Have any of you seen Kai around?"

            "Yeah, he's out side by the entrance Rei." He sat there and gaped at me because I actually answered a question about Kai without freaking out. "How could you have missed him, his head's big enough. Not to mention that hair of his stickin up." He laughed at the last part.

            "Yea, what's with all of our guy friends and the gravity defying hair?" Mariah giggled from where she sat on the other side of Sarwin.

            "Hey, who said that that demon spawn was my friend? Are you ok Mariah?"

            "I wasn't really pertaining to Kai as being your friend." She laughed. "Just calm down."

            "Ok, thanks Lee. I'll see ya later Mia." He kissed Mariah goodbye and went out of the room.

            About 5 minutes later, another familiar voice came from the doorway.

            "Hey Lee… oh, hello Mariah." The last part was said with some distain. Mariah turned around to see who it was and I saw he scrunch her nose up.

            "Hmm, Hello Leah." Oh, boy. Here we go again. Mariah and Leah don't really get along very well.

            "Where's your boy toy? Oh what's his name...? Rei isn't it?"

            "Why you little…….."

i.h- well, there you go. I know my chapters are short, sorry about that, but I'm tryin. Ummm yea, my mother took back her threat about disconnecting my internet, so I will be able to continue yeah! .

 well, I'll talk atcha later…. Oh, and in the last chapter I put my e mail, but it turned out wrong. Its supposed to be insanely underscore hyperactive underscore 17 hotmail.com  oh well lol

R&R plz


	4. chapter 4

i.h- ok, here I am with another chapter. Im really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for the long wait. My no good for nothing mother disconnected my internet. I tried to put in a authors note to tell you guys, and just as I was uploading it, I was disconnected. And forget it, I'll make up a last name for Ozuma. Lol oh well. I would like to thank Buttercup, flirty1486, Morgan, Bed 'N' Breakfast, for reviewing my story; I would also like to thank Sakura Butterfly for reviewing my poem. Ummm, I now know what Mariah's last name is thanks to Bed 'N' Breakfast, so for now on I'll be using Minx as her last name. I'm reeeeeeally sorry for the long wait. I really am.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor do I own Leah Khalor who belongs to Morgan and Toni Hikari LaVelle belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast. I do however own Riley Valkov and Elair and Sarwin Althalus

Ok, on with the story

**Chapter 4**

Kai's POV

Finally. It's Friday at last. Talk about this being one long week. Long, and boring. Monday would have been interesting if it wasn't for that idiot Tyson and his little friend. I had walked into the room with Rei behind me, only to see Mariah stand up and start to shoot a shit load of insults to Leah. I don't think that those two ever got along. From the moment Leah moved here when we were in 3rd grade there was hostility between the two. I heard someone say one time it was because of Mariah's hair. Something about Leah hating the color pink. But I think it goes farther than a stupid hair color. Anyway, Leah said some more things back to Mariah that obviously got her pissed. Mariah was about to slap her and start a bitch fight, when Tyson Granger and Toni Hikari LaVelle burst through the door arguing about which ice cream flavor was better. Toni was saying that it was Heavenly Hash, and Tyson said it was Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Their little argument caught the attention of everyone in the class, including the two feuding females. When they turned around to continue, the teacher walked in and told everyone to take there seats.

Yup, boring week. Especially since Riley was avoiding me like the plague, I had no one to tantalize. But, now I'm heading home to hopefully go for a swim. It's too fucking hot here. Of course, if my Grandfather is going to be there, I think I'll head straight to my room. Despite what everyone thinks, I live by myself, with only the maids and such. My parents died when I was four, and my Grandfather doesn't come around very much. Thank God. He's a good definition of an asshole.

I looked up from my thinking when I got to the front door. It's easy to lose yourself when you're deep in thought. It seems as if I've been doing that a lot lately. One thing that's really been bothering me though, is where the hell is Tala? And it doesn't help with what Riley told me on Monday. 'As for where Tala is, no one knows.'

I snapped out of it again when the butler spoke to me. Man, I gotta stop doing that.

"Sir, would you like me to take your bag?" he asked wile he straightened the shoes that were by the door.

"Yes. I'll be by the pool, take my meal out there later." I told him as I made my way up the stairs.

I undressed and put on my swimming trunks and grabbed a towel from my bathroom that was connected to the back of my room. I take pride in my room. When I first moved here with my Grandfather, he allowed me to decorate it myself. There's a kings sized bed against the far wall with black sheets, pillows, and comforter. The walls are a dark burgundy covered with posters of bands and one of a phoenix. Along the other wall is my oak dresser with some of my belongings on it.

I sighed, where the hell was Tala?

I walked downstairs and out to the pool without bumping into the maids, which was a good thing because if I had, they would have hounded me with questions about if I would like something to eat, or would I like something to drink. Would you like your pillows fluffed (O.o I wish I had someone to puff my pillows…), would you like a better towel. The list goes on and on. But thankfully, I didn't. So I should stop thinking about that and get in the pool like I came down to do (lol sry if Kai seems a little out of character.)

I was just about to dive into the clear water, when one of the maids came out.

"Master Kai, there is a phone call for you." She said as she handed me the phone. I took it and nodded, signaling her to leave.

"This had better be good." I growled into the phone.

"Uh, hehe Hi Kai… hey, that rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it." I rolled my eyes.

"Tyson, what the hell do you want?"

"Huh? Oh yea, we're all going to the beach and were wondering if you wanted to come?" I thought about it for a sec. Hanging at the beach? Or being cased around by a bunch of maids wanting to fluff my pillows? (o.O) oh, what the hell (he seems to have taken I liking to the word hell lol)

"Yea, fine."

"Ok, call Riley and see if she wants to come too. Ok, bye." What the…

"Hold on a sec. Why don't you call her?"

"Umm, because I forget what her number is, and the last time that I called her, she almost killed me. Don't ask why."

"Well get someone else to call. Besides Tyson, why would she want to go to the beach? She went home early today after all."

"Your number is the only one I can remember and I don't want to look them up in the phonebook. Will you just call her please?" he's noting but a fucking lazy ars, I tell ya. (lol that was funny)

"Fine. Oh, and Tyson. You just gave me a reason to call you an idiot." I told him before I hung up. Great, now I have to call the little she devil. I grabbed my towel and headed up to my room…again.

I made it upstairs without any run ins, and pulled a shirt on. I sighed and picked up the phone. I punched in the digits and waited for someone to pick up. I was just about to hang up when someone answered. I recognized it as Riley's mom.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs.Valkov, it's Kai. Is Riley or Tala there?" I asked wile I did the buttons on the front of my shirt up.

"No…" came her hesitant answer. "Didn't Riley tell you?" I stopped buttoning.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh dear. During the summer my husband and I got a divorce (I know their supposed to get a separation first but, just go along with it.). Riley stays with her father in a town about, oh I don't know, twenty miles north of Bakuton on the weekends. And as for Tala… about a week after we told them, he disappeared. Nobody has heard from him since and I'm so worried. Kai dear, if you hear anything, and I mean ANYthing from him, let me know ok?" Tala's gone? Riley's not even in Bakuton? She didn't tell anyone? Holy fuck.

"Yea, ok. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Thank you dear. And I thought Riley told you guys. She told Johnny, I know that. I don't know why she didn't tell anyone else."

"Well, uh, thanks. Bye."

"Good bye." After she said goodbye, I hung up, what she said still sinking in.

I continued to stand there before I snapped back to reality. I finished getting ready and headed out to my black viper (sry guys, I can't think of anything else) and drove down to the beach. When I got there, everyone was standing around waiting for me and a no show Riley. As I walked up behind them I heard Tyson.

"…Kai to call her." The look on Johnny's face was priceless when Tyson said that and when he saw me.

"Hey, what took ya so long dude?" Enrique asked as he stood up from leaning on the hood of someone's car. I shrugged in response.

"Where's Riley? You did call her didn't you?" Tyson asked right in my face. I've never had a bigger erg to punch someone.

"She's not coming." I said, looking right at Johnny.

"What? Why not?" I gritted my teeth. Hitting Tyson right now would not be a good idea.

"She took too long answering and I told her to hurry the hell up and she said fuck it and hung up on me." I told them with a shrug, still looking at Johnny who was looking right back.

"Nice gonin hot shot. Come on guys." Leah said before grabbing her bag and heading down over the hill to the beach fallowed by everyone else excluding Johnny and myself, before he too fallowed.

After beating the shit out of Johnny and Enrique at volleyball, I was laying out on my towel catching my breath and scoping out today's beach females, Johnny doing the same thing. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked over at him.

"You have some explaining to do McGregor." I said as he looked over.

"What's there to explain?" he asked as he took a drink of water.

"Why the hell Riley didn't tell anyone about her staying at her fathers and that Tala's missing in action?"

"She didn't tell any of you guys because she didn't want your pity. I tried to tell her to tell ya's, but she wouldn't. Just give her time." He said as he settled down in his own towel signaling that the conversation was over. I too lay back down. I was just dozing off, when I heard a loud 'SMACK' fallowed by my chest stinging in pain.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I shot up and found a beach ball lying on the other side of me. I pick it up as I looked around. And there was Tyson and Toni standing there with a look of horror on their white faces like they had just seen a ghost… or their life flashing before them. I heard Johnny chuckling beside me as he gave them their warning.

"I advise you two to start running for your lives, and I'd run fast if I were you." Toni and Tyson looked at each other before looking back at me (who was glaring daggers at them lol), then at each other before throwing their arms up in the air and started running for all they were worth as I got up and started chasing after them.

"DIE!" I yelled as I jumped to catch Tyson but at the last second, he slipped in the sand and fell causing me to go flying through the air and land with a 'thump'. Note to self, kill Tyson, and don't eat anymore sand. Tyson's laughing got me up again as a started the chase again.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile

Riley's POV

I probably look a mess running down the street crying. This was all a mess. Whatever happened to my happy family, and my happy life? I was brought out of my thinking when I ran smack into someone, falling backwards on my behind. I sniffed and tried to wipe my tears away as I apologized.

Sniff. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but are you ok?" a male voice asked as two of his fingers lifted my chin up so I could look at him. And look at him I did.

I.h- Dum Dum Dum. Lol who do u think it is? Oh, well, hopefully you'll find out soom. I tried to make this chapter long since you guys had to wait so long for it. I'll update as fast as I can, but I still don't have internet. Im at my grandmothers, but I think my mother is getting the net back before school starts again… she better anyway. Lol

Well, I'll talk atchas later

R&R plz


	5. chapter 5

i.h-

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor do I own Leah Khalor who belongs to Morgan and Toni Hikari LaVelle belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast. I do however own Riley Valkov and Elair and Sarwin Althalus

Chapter 5

Riley's POV

And look at him I did. He had bright emerald eyes that were full of concern and dark grey and red hair. He was wearing a dark blue t shirt with F.B.I (Female Body Inspector) written across the front and a pair of black swimming shorts.

"I'm fine. I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was goin." I apologized again.

"Hey, no problem. You new around here? I don't think I've seen you before." He asked as he helped me up.

"Well, sortta. I live in Bakuton. I'll be staying with my dad on the weekends here. I was here all summer… but I stayed in the house. My name's Riley Valkov." I answered wiping my tears away.

"I take it your parents got divorced? Mine are too. They got divorced when I was ten. My name's Ozuma Zandt. You look like you could use someone to talk to… if you want?" I smiled, he seemed really nice.

"Sure." I answered him as we started to walk the way that I was running.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to make you cry?" he asked with a sidelong glance towards me as we continued our walk.

"It's just that this summer has been awful. Right after school got out, my parents announced that there were getting divorced. About a week after they told us, my brother disappeared. No one knows where he is. Then, I had to spend my whole summer here, and the rest of my weekends. When I got here a little wile ago, my dad told me to talk to him. So I did. I told him that they had to work something else out, because I didn't have any time to my friends except on weekdays, and lucky me, I have a teacher that gives us a shit load of homework every night. Anyway, he got pissed and told my to grow up and don't be such a wimp like that pathetic excuse of a brother of mine." I stopped and took a deep breath. I didn't even know that we had stopped.

"I see. I'm sure your brother will show up sooner or later." He said as he put on a reassuring smile. "I was just heading home from a friends place when I bumped into you. We're going down to the beach. Do you wanna come?" I laughed out loud at the hopeful look in his eyes. He looked so cute.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Ok, I'll drive you over to your place so you can get changed then we'll get going." He said with a big grin on his face as he turned around and walked up the driveway of the house that we had stopped by, which has obviously turned out to be his house. Oh, nice ride.

"Wow! Is that yours?" I asked as I ran up beside the yellow Hummer parked there.

"Yup, this is my baby." He said as he patted it on the hood. "Climb in." I rolled my eyes.

"What is it with guys and their cars?" I laughed as I jumped in.

Fifteen minutes and two stops later, we were at the beach. When he had taken me home, I had changed into my blue bikini and threw on a pair of jean shorts and white tee on over it.

We were walking towards a group of people that I'm guessing were his friends, when one of them yelled out when we were almost there.

"Hey, Ozuma. What took ya so long? Ahh, you were chick hunting again were you?" a guy with red hair teased. I had to take a double take. He looked almost like Johnny. Now that's a scary thought.

"Ha ha ha. Nice to see you too. No, we bumped into each other when I was going home… literally." He laughed as he and the Johnny look-a-like high-fived. "Riley this Michael (lol I hardly know any of their last names, that's sad lol) Ramirez. Michael, this Riley Valkov." Michael stood up, and I was surprised at how tall he was. He's about the same height as Kai, maybe even taller. Wow. Anyway, he stood up and did an awkward bow.

"Ma Lady." He said with a British accent as he as he came back up and took my hand placing a kiss on it. I had a look of disbelief on my face and then laughed.

"I like your friends already Ozuma." I said with a big grin.

"I'm just so god damned irresistible for my own good." He said with a big lopsided grin. Great. Another Enrique.

"Yea right. Come on Riley, I'll introduce you to the others." he said as he grabbed my hand and led me over to the others. There were two girls. They both looked to stand around 5'3". The first one had long green hair and curious green eyes. The other had long blue hair and turquoise eyes. The first had on a black bikini wile the other one had on a blue and white one that was... really revealing. The girl with the blue hair currently looked to be in a fight with a guy with spiked up blue hair. He had on a pair of beige swim shorts. Beside him, was a guy with green hair and a larger than normal nose shaking his head at the two bickering.

"The girl with the green hair is Miriam. The two fighting are my cousins, Salima and Kane. And shorty there is Joseph. Guys, this is Riley." Everyone turned to look at us and nodded their head in greeting. Salima was the only one who spoke.

"Hey girl. Now, how many times do I have to tell you Kane? It's my life, and you can't tell me what to do!" she yelled at her brother.

"I don't care Salima! How could you just let that guy drool all over you?! Ozuma tell her to go put some close on for Christ sake! She wont listen to me." I put my hands on my hips and looked at Ozuma, Salima doing the same thing. I knew how she felt. That's happened before to me with Tala. Ozuma looked at me and then at Salima. Lastly he looked at Kane.

"Sorry man. I can't help you here. See, if I tell her to put something on like you want me to, the she'll be mad at me for the rest of my life. Not to mention the way Riley's over here looking at me, I'm scared she won't talk to me again." He answered so sincerely that I dropped my hands from my hips and smiled at him.

"Gee, thanks. Man, you're hopeless. Salima please?" he was practically begging now. Salima let out a loud sigh.

"I obviously can't change now, but if it'll make you happy, I'll wear something different next time. Ok?"

"Fine. Are you new around here?" Kane asked now looking at me. I looked at Ozuma before replying.

"Umm, part time. Weekends and holidays." Everyone gave a nod of understanding. I liked these guys.

"Ya, well, I'm going for an ice cream. Anyone else want one?" Ozuma asked as he headed off towards the beach restaurant.

"No thanks." Was the reply from everyone. What was with these people? They don't like ice cream or something?

"Sure." I said I started to fallow him.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." He said as he looked over his shoulder. I frowned. What was wrong with him?

"I want to come. Besides, I don't know what flavor I want." I said as I jogged to catch up with him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked like he had just lost a big game.

"You really don't have to come if you don't want to. You can go stay with Michael and the others." I stopped in my tracks and laughed. He turned around and looked at me.

"Is that what the sad mood's all about? Because I said that I liked Michael?" He raised and eyebrow at me, making me laugh a little more. "I said that because he reminded me of a guy back home. He's a real womanizer and is really full of himself." I walked over and gave him a hug. "Don't worry. Come on, lets go get that ice cream shall we?" I said as I looped arms with him and continued walking towards the restaurant, a little skip in my step. It felt good to actually have a guy jealous over me.

We sat on one of the benches outside of the restaurant and ate our ice cream. I had gotten my favorite, French Vanilla, wile Ozuma had gotten a plain Vanilla. When we sat down, he asked me about my friends back home. The current person of our discussion was anything but a friend.

"You've mentioned a Kai. Who's that?" Ozuma asked innocently as he licked the ice cream off his had that had dripped.

"You want to know about the evil blue headed demon spawn from hell!?" I exclaimed, almost dropping my ice cream. He let out a laugh and shook his head yes. "He's only the most annoying person on the whole entire planet. I swear he was sent here to make my life a living hell. He's about as tall as Michael with two toned blue hair. He has dark mahogany eyes; his face always has either a smirk on it or a scowl. And last but _certainly_ not least, he's the biggest sexist and jackass around." I told him with a nod of my head to confirm what I had said.

"I see. He sounds lik… HEY! Shit!" I burst out laughing at the sight before me. Someone had thrown a Frisbee _way _off course and hit Ozuma in the back of the head just as he was going to get a bite of his ice cream, resulting in a now white faced Ozuma… literally. The Frisbee had shoved his head into the cold treat.

"HAHA you have HAHA no idea how HAHAHA funny you look!" I managed to get out, only to receive a glare from him. I take it whoever threw the red disk was too scared to come get it (lol poor Ozuma lol) because it was still lying in the sand. After I had calmed down some and Ozuma had gotten most of the ice cream off of his face I got up and offered him my hand.

"Come on, let's go home. It's gettin late." He took my hand and got up.

"Sure, come on." He said before heading towards his Hummer, still holding my hand. Not that I minded.

i.h- there you have it. If you're wondering how come you've waited so long for an update, and now there are two chapters done, I was bored today and did them both. In fact, I'm even working on chapter 6 right now too lol.

Well, I'll talk atchas later

R&R plz


	6. chapter 6

i.h- hey, i'm back again. Sorry for the long wait but I had a bit of writers block. Now, I would like to say something of mild importance. In some of my past chapters when I was introducing a new character, I gave their heights. Lol I realized that the heights that I gave are a little short. But hey, go easy on my, I live in a short world lol. Use ur imagination as to how tall they are. Except for Riley, she's 5'1".

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor do I own Leah Khalor who belongs to Morgan and Toni Hikari LaVelle belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast. I do however own Riley Valkov and Elair and Sarwin Althalus

Chapter 6

Riley's POV

Yawn. It's three in the afternoon. I slept all day and I'm still tired. I suppose that's what I get for staying up all night. I didn't get to bed until about two in the morning and I'm going over to Ozuma's in an hour. When he was dropping me off last night, he said that he and the gang have a 'get-together night' every Saturday and he wanted to know if I wanted to come. They were going to be watching anime tonight, so I said what the hell. It's better than hanging around here all evening. After that I went up to my room and logged onto my msn messenger. Johnny was on so I stayed up and talked to him. About midnight, Kai came online and tried to talk to me. Of course, I didn't talk back. Johnny also informed me that Kai now knows about what happened. Great.

So, here I am trying to find something to wear. And where the hell did I put my InyuYasha dvd? Fuck, I swear I'd lose my head if it weren't attached (lol me too). I finally decided to wear my dark blue capris and white hater top. I put my hair in its usual pony tail. I found my dvd under a stack of clothes that I hadn't put away yet. When I was all done I ran downstairs and put a bowl of Easy Mac in the microwave wile I got a glass of water. Just then, my father walked in.

"Fay was going to cook a pizza for dinner, why are you eating now?" he asked suspiciously as he grabbed a can of Pepsi from the fridge and the microwave beeped. I walked over and quickly took it out and put it on the counter. I burnt myself taking it out of the microwave one time. The demon spawn never let me live it down.

"I'm going over to a friends to stay the night." I answered as I took a bite.

"Who said that you could go? I know I didn't." did you ever have those moments where you feel like your parents were the stupidest people on the earth? This was one of then.

"_I_ said I was going." Was may reply as I put the now empty bowl in the sink (Wow, she ate that fast lol). Just as he was about to argue back, a car honked its horn from the driveway (or should I say hummer? Lol). I grabbed my dvd and slipped a pair of flip flops on then ran out the door before he could say anything. I ran over to the now familiar Hummer and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Hey, you just saved me from a big fight. You have my thanks." I said as I got comfortable.

"No problem. Fightin with your dad?" he asked as he backed out of the driveway. Its not that I can't drive; it's just that when Tala left, he took the car with him. But my baby was at home anyway. A black and silver Harley Davidson street bike.

"Yeah. So, who all's going to be at this little 'get-together'?"

"Everyone that you met yesterday. That's the whole gang. What dvd do you have there?" he asked taking a quick glance at my lap before taking a turn.

"It's an InyuYasha one. It's pretty old, but hey. You can never get sick of it right?" I laughed.

"Right. Ok, here we are. It looks like everyone's here."

"But there's only three cars here."

"Joseph usually gives Miriam a drive. They live across the road from each other."

"Oh, I see."

When we walked in, Ozuma led me down to the basement, which turned out to be more like a rec room. At the very back was a large screen tv, Playstation 2, and X box. Placed in front of the tv was a large, and I mean large couch which currently held Ozuma… when did he get over there? Oh well. Ozuma, Michael then Kane. Beside the couch was a large chair with Salima sitting comfortably in it. Miriam was sprawled out on the floor in front of the chair and Joseph was sitting on the floor between the couch and chair. On the right wall was a large dart board with a table under it with the darts lying on it. On the other side of the room was a pool table. Not wanting to sit on the floor, I walked over to the couch and signaled Michael to scoot over.

"Yes Ma'am." He laughed out as he moved over so I could sit down. Joseph got up and popped a dvd in the playstation. It turned out that the show to get this started was going to be Rurouni Kenshin.

Seven and a half hours and three bowls of pop corn later, it was eleven thirty and they had just put in my dvd. Since I was so tired and I had already seen it about five hundred times before, I sunk farther back into the couch and laid my head on Ozuma's shoulder before drifting off to a pleasant sleep.

I woke up feeling like someone was trying to bend me in half and a loud snoring noise. Ozuma was leaning against the arm of the couch asleep with my head on his lap. I looked down at my legs where the pressure was coming from and almost laughed out loud. Michael's legs were draped over mine, wile the rest of him was on the floor. Joseph and Miriam were in a similar position. Joseph was lying on his back and Miriam was lying on her stomach with her feet on his chest. Salima was all curled up in a ball, still on the chair. At the end of the couch, Kane was half on half off. Ugh! Where was that snoring coming from? When it snorted, I looked to where it came from and wasn't surprised that it was Michael. I yawned and looked at my watch. It was six thirty. Still too early to get up, I settled back onto Ozuma's lap and fell back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was from someone screaming. I jumped and looked around. Apparently Joseph woke up to find a pair of feet in his face. When I jumped I woke up Ozuma and Michael.

"Where did Kane go?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know, but what was that loud thump?" Salima asked stretching like a cat.

"Mmm migh mere." came a mumbled reply from the floor at the end of the couch. I guess Kane heard Joseph screen too and fell off. Laughing, I kicked Michael's legs off of me and stretched.

"Yawn, Good morning." I said wile sitting up.

"Easy for you to say, you were the first one to sleep." Miriam growled wile she fixed her hair.

"It's not my fault. I was up really late the night before. Is anyone else hungry? I'm starving." I asked with I big grin. Everyone looked at Ozuma and said yes.

"Alright, alright. French Toast sound good?" he asked standing up and also stretching. Everyone agreed.

"Ozuma, where's your bathroom?"

"Up the stairs, down the hall, first room to your right. You can't miss it." He said wile jogging up the stairs.

It was five thirty before anyone started to head home. Salima and Kane left bickering about one thing or another fallowed by Joseph and Miriam. Michael hung around for a few more minutes before he too left. After they all left, Ozuma asked me if I would come help him tidy up downstairs a little if I didn't mind. I agreed, having nothing better to do.

"So when do you go back home?" he asked wile putting the pillows back on the couch and I picked some of the pop corn off of the floor.

"Sometime tomorrow. Hopefully not too late, because I have homework I need to do."

"Cool. So, do you have a drive?" god, what did they do? Have a pop corn war after I fell asleep? There's pop corn everywhere. Wait. Drive? Oh, damnation.

"Oh, shit. I don't. Fay's going to get a massage and dad has a meeting or something like that. Shoot, how could I forget that?!" great, now how am I going to get home? And why is Ozuma sitting there with that thoughtful look?

"I could give you drive if you want. I'm not doing anything tomorrow that I know of. And a change of scenery would do me good." Ozuma saves the day… again.

"Are you sure? I could always call someone to come get me."

"I'm sure. So when do you want to leave?" he asked wile taking the bowl from me hands and then starting up the stairs. I got up and fallowed him.

"I don't know. How about around eight, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure that's fine by me." After that was confirmed, Ozuma gave me a ride home and said he'd seen me tomorrow around eight. I sat around the kitchen until dinner time, ate, then went upstairs to my room and logged into my msn.

**'Bow down before me, I am god' says- **hey

**'Bow down before me, I am god' says- **sup?

'**Don't like my attitude? Call 1-800-KISS MY ASS' says- **hey, n2m u?

**'Bow down before me, I am god' says- **not a damn thing. What were u up 2 all weekend?

'**Don't like my attitude? Call 1-800-KISS MY ASS' says- **oh, nothin just hung out with some new friends

**'Bow down before me, I am god' says- **hey! u aint ditchin us r u? u better not be

**'Bow down before me, I am god' says- **:'(

'**Don't like my attitude? Call 1-800-KISS MY ASS' says- **lol

'**Don't like my attitude? Call 1-800-KISS MY ASS' says- **don't worry ya's can all be my friends :D what did u all do all weekend?

**'Bow down before me, I am god' says- **nothin much I tried to avoid the 'demon spawn'

**'Bow down before me, I am god' says- **anyways, I gotta go ttyl

'**Don't like my attitude? Call 1-800-KISS MY ASS' says- **k

'**Don't like my attitude? Call 1-800-KISS MY ASS' says- **talk atcha later

**'Bow down before me, I am god' has logged off.**

Well, that was interesting. I wonder why he had to leave. Oh well. I better get to bed; I have to get up early tomorrow.

I logged of, and then shut the computer down. Yawning, I got into my pj's and crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP CRASH!!!!!!!!!! …………….. 'Damn alarm clocks. What time is it anyway?' I thought to myself as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and then looked at my watch.

"Shit!!!! Ozuma's going to be here any minute!!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. I pulled a black hoddie on over a Linkin Park t-shirt and hauled on a pair of black jeans. I quickly brushed my teeth with my cinnamon toothpaste and went over to my mirror to see how bad my hair was messed up, when I heard a car honk. I ran the brush through my hair a few times, grabbed my bag and headed down stairs and out the door.

"Hey Oz. Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?" I asked jokingly as he took my bag and put it in the truck.

"Yeah, well … sorry. I didn't wake you up did I?" he asked with a weird look on his face.

"No, but the alarm clock did. And I paid dearly for wakin me up mwa hahaha!!" I laughed insanely.

"Remind me never to wake you up then." He laughed. "Hey, Riley? Can I ask you a question?" all traces of humor gone from his face.

"Umm, sure." I answered a little unsure.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" he asked shyly while opening my door.

"… No…" what's he getting at?

"You don't? well, I was wondering… wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" ……… wow, what was that. I gave him a confused look that said 'what the hell was that?' He took a deep breath and started again.

"I said, would you like to be my girlfriend?" oh my god. He was actually blushing. Wait, did he just ask me to be his girlfriend?

I put a huge smile on my face. "I'd love to Oz."

He looked up and asked, "Really?" I nodded my head yes. When I did that, he got a huge grin on his face.

"So you wouldn't mind if I gave you a kiss?" he asked hopefully. I laughed as his voice and nodded my head 'yes'. I held my breath as he leaned in. I could smell his breath. It smelt of coconut and mint. I shivered as he lips brushed against mine, and then pressed harder. I responded by tilting my head back some and parting my lips in invitation. He accepted. I suppressed another shiver as his tongue began to explore my mouth. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended. When we pulled back, I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. Ozuma must have noticed this too, as he put another big grin on his face and helped me into the Hummer.

i.h well, what did yas think? Yet again, im sorry for the long update. And I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers, and I think that I will start to respond to the reviews. Well, here's the responses for chapter 5.

**BlackDranzer39781****- **hey, sorry for the long wait, but I was a little stuck as to what was going to happen next. That and school just started on Tuesday. Argh, school sucks. My first week back and I already caught a damn cold. Anyway.

**O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O****- **hey, glad you liked it. I liked it too :D especially the part where Ozuma got a face full of ice cream lol that was funny.

**Yumeko- hey.** I totally agree. Kai _is _way better than ozuma. Don't worry. It wont stay this way forever (grins evily)

**Bed 'N' Breakfast- hey** hey hey. Yup, I used Toni. Thanks again for letting me use her. Hope you had a good holiday. Mine kinda sucked. I was bored shitless. Lol and I kinda made up ozuma's last name. I couldn't find out what his real one is. Oh well.

And last but DEFINALTY not least:

**Ms.SoUrPuSs****- **hey. I know! That part was so funny. Lol and don't worry, it **_is_** a kai and riley fic. And keep ur feet to urself thank you very much lol. And yes, u discovered my secret. Riley is me……… well, sorta. And I already told u who to 'pair' me up with. Ur almost _always_ bored and hyper.

i.h Well, there you go. Oh, and before I leave, I have one thing to say……….. XANNY'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

**R&R plz **


	7. chapter 7

i.h- hey guys. I'm back! And about time too eh? lol. I'm really sry for the long wait…. REALLY long wait, but I was having a major case of writers block, and I'm still sort of suffering, so if this chapter sux, again, I'm sry. Anyway, if u haven't checked out Harpies Soul yet, consider it. It also has Riley in it. Don't worry, I'm not leaving this story, Harpies Soul is just a one-shot thing, unless u guys like it then I might elaborate on it. Anyway, now what you've all been waiting for…. CHAPTER 7!!!!!! lol

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from beyblade. Leah Khalor belongs to Morgan and Toni Hikaru LaVelle belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast. Riley Volkov and Elair and Sarwin Althalus do belong to me though.

Chapter 7 

Riley's POV

I sat on my bed at home before school leafing through a Sears's catalogue, looking for the perfect dress and thinking about what had happened two nights ago when I got home from dads. When Ozuma had dropped me off Sunday at the hang-out (which is a little clearing right in front of the beach that the gang brings lawn chairs and such to hang out at. There is also a little cabin there that we sometimes stay at if one of us is fighting with our parents or we just need to lie low for a bit, or we sometimes throw a party there. Nobody else come around there because they either know that this is our place or they just don't find anything of interest.) I had wished I had a camera with me for 3 reasons.

1. Tyson and Toni were (AN: I would like to point out a little error that I was making in the past that I would like to correct. I was calling her Toni Hikari LaVelle; the proper spelling is Toni Hikaru LaVelle. There you go Beddy, sorry 'bout that) actually getting along and Toni was sitting on Tyson's lap with her head against his chest.

2. Johnny was lying on the ground staring up at nothing with stars in his eyes and his foot twitching (AN: lol InuYasha after Kagome tells him to sit lol). I learnt later that it was because Johnny had gotten bold and had tried to hit on Elair in front of Sarwin, which didn't go over too well with the overprotective brother.

And 3.The look on Kai's face when I turned around from giving Ozuma a goodbye kiss was priceless. It was a mix of complete shock, and then it changed to a look that a 4 year old would give you after losing his favorite toy, and the funny part is that I don't know why on earth my sworn enemy would drop his defenses in front of me. I didn't get anytime to say something about it though, as he got the weird look on his face that I've never seen before, said something to Rei, and then stormed over to his car and left. His nice, really nice car might I add. His stupid pride and joy… hmmm, that gives me an idea (lol).

Anyway, after he had left, I introduced everyone to Ozuma. Johnny looked a little wary of him at first, but before Oz left, he had befriended all of them, _even_ Johnny. Later on I was informed on what I missed on Friday afternoon after I had left. I turns out that we're having a formal dance to start the new school year off next week. Now normally I wouldn't go, because I've had some bad experiences with dresses so I hate dressing up. But Ms. Crowl, the teacher in charge of school events and my math teacher insisted that it be mandatory. So now I'm stuck. I _have _to go to this dance, unless, as she puts it "you are in the hospital dying from a rare disease, in which case I need a note from your doctor". Damn bitch. So this is why I am now looking through the Sears catalogue searching for a dress.

I set the book down and got up off my bed. Yawning, I stretched my cramped legs and arms before going over to my dresser and picked up my brush, running it through me hair a few time. 'By the look of my hair, I think I'm due for a trim soon.' I thought to myself looking in the mirror. When I heard a knocking sound, I set my brush down, grabbed my backpack knowing that it was Leah waiting for me. We had agreed to walk to school together today.

"Hey girl. What took ya so long? I know you don't care about being on time to school, but I do." My best friend greeted me, tying not to laugh at something. I gave her a weird look as we headed off towards school.

"Hey. What's so funny eh?"

"Haha sorry, it's just that… hahaha it looks like you were sleeping on a train track by the imprint on your face. Here, take a look for yourself." She said as she grabbed her compact from her purse. Sure enough, I had an imprint on the side of my face from the way I was laying when I was looking through the catalogue. I groaned as I started to rub the side of my face trying to get it off.

"Great, that's all I need. Ah man. If a certain someone sees me like this I'll never hear the end of it." Leah put her hands behind her head as if in deep thought with a wondering look. She seemed to have figured out whatever it was that she was trying to figure out 'cause then she got a huge grin on her face as she gave me a sideways look.

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow? She must have noticed the confused look on my face because she gave me a disbelieving look. "I can't believe you forgot! Riley how could you?" Now I'm more confused. Whose birthday did I forget? Is it _my_ birthday. Nah, mines not 'till June. Hehe I kinda forgot about my birthday a few years ago. hmmm, what could I be forgetting? Let's see, it'll be the second Wednesday of the new school year… OH!!

"Hehe I remember. How could I forget? I was just testing ya Leah." I said with a big stupid grin on my face. She gave me another disbelieving look that said '_Sure, whatever _'.

"Ok then, what is it?" Ladies and Gentlemen, my unbelieving friend.

"It's Prank Day. Only my most _favorite_ day of the year. And yeah, I got some ideas. You?" Prank Day was my favorite day all year for 2 reasons. It's a major prank/revenge day and the teachers can't do anything about it. Last year, the big argument between Tyson and Toni was what flavor of jam was better. Johnny and I were sick of the constant arguing, so we mixed the two different flavors they were fighting about and dumped it all over the two unexpecting teens. It was hilarious.

Leah was tying her hardest to keep an indifferent look on her face but was failing miserably. She was planning something. "Nothing much. I thought I'd gang up with you this year. And I have the perfect plan for you to get back at Ms. Crowl." Hmmm. Interesting.

"Do tell."

"Well, I was thinking about………………"

I couldn't help the smirk from spreading across my face. This was going to be good.

After school yesterday I went shopping. All through classes I could do nothing but scam what I was going to do for today. And let me tell ya, I came up with some pretty interesting ideas. Some of which included the need of paint, sweetened condensed milk (AN: that's the really thick milk that comes in a can), food coloring, hot sauce, balloons, a screwdriver, a camera, and a giant whoopee cushion. One of these wonderful pranks is to be played on Vikki Leon. Want Vikki's profile? Here you go: Vikki Leon. Looks- Blond hair, blue eyes. Wears- halter-tops that show her midriff and exaggerates her cleavage. And don't forget the jeans that look like they were painted on. Personality- Bitchy, sluttish, bitchy, snobby, a whore, and did I mention bitchy? Overall description, Vikki is the school slut. Not to mention that she thinks she's going out with Kai. Everyone knows that they're over. Everyone saw him break up with her. Too bad her blond roots won't let her except it.

For as long as I can remember, Vikki and I have been the definition of enemies. Hell, Kai's my best friend compared to that bitch. And I think that's why he was going out with her in the first place. To majorly piss me off and to get, as I heard him tell Tala before, a 'good lay'. Well, I'd be putting her in her place today.

I had been up all last night completing Tyson and Toni's prank. I made their favorite cookies. Normally they are sugar cookies with jam in the middle. But, stupid me, didn't have any jam in the house. The only thing that I could find that might be any good was… hot sauce. I laughed out loud thinking about the look the two would have on their face when they dove into the big pile of cookies. Knowing those two, all the cookies would probably be all gone before the hot sauce kicked in, making it better. Oh, this was going to be too funny.

I packed the cookies and the other stuff I had gotten yesterday, packed them in my backpack, and headed off to school. If my timing was right, Kai would already be at school, and Ms. Crowl and Vikki wouldn't be. I rubbed my hands together and cackled evilly. This was going to be _good_.

When I finally got to school, my prediction was right. Ms. Crowl and Vikki's cars weren't there yet, but Kai's was. I dug around inside my bag looking for the pink paint that I had bought. I walked over to _pretty_ black viper and started on my wonderful painting. I would probably get in BIG trouble for doing this, but it will worth the reaction I'll get from him.

When I finished my masterpiece, which consisted of '_Demon Spawn_' written in hot pink across both side of the car, I took out the camera and snapped a few pictures. Satisfied, I put the camera back in my bag and threw the leftover paint in the trashcan. Not wanting to waist anytime, I hurried into the school. When I got to Ms. Crowl's classroom, Leah was there waiting for me (AN: Their homeroom is Ms. Crowl's class. So they have math first. Obviously. lol). I got a grin on my face yet again.

"Ready?" I asked my good friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be let's do this." For the next 5 to 10 minutes we proceeded to dissemble Ms. Crowl's chair and insert the giant whoopee cushion I had purchased. Getting that far was easy. But here came the hard part. Reassembling the chair.

"GOD DAMNED STUPID NO GOOD FOR NOTHING MOTHER FUCKING CHAIR!! Why the HELL wont you go back together?!" I had a bit of a bad temper and the chair wasn't cooperating with me. "OWWW!!! FUCK!!! I broke ANOTHER nail!!" I shook my thumb in the air a few times, trying to stop the burning from the broken nail before sticking it in my mouth glaring at Leah who was sprawled out on the floor laughing her ass off.

"hahaha you have to hahaha learn to control hahaha your temper hahahaha better hahahahaha" she managed between gasps.

"And you gotta learn to keep your big ass mouth shut." I mumbled under my breath wile nursing my poor thumb. Leah finally got a hold of herself, and finished putting the chair back together since I didn't make a move to do it.

"Now what are you going to do?" she asked gathering up the screwdriver and such. I got an evil look on my face and replied.

"I'm going to the locker room. Wanna come?" I asked, being the nice friend that I am. I reached over to my bag and pulled out a bottle of what looked to be 'Outrageous Shampoo'. The contents were actually the milk I got yesterday. Leah looked back and forth nervously from me to the shampoo bottle before slowly nodding her head.

"… Sure…" came her reply.

"Good. Come on then, let's go." When we got to the locker rooms, I changed Vikki's shampoo bottle with mine. This would be an interesting gym class. (AN. -evil grin- if only she knew, if only she knew mwha ha ha ha hawk gag choke wheeze… I'm ok, don't everyone jump at once.)

I sent Leah back to homeroom first because it's not normal for her to be late for class and it would look suspicious if I showed up early. So I was sentenced to walk around all by my lonesome. About five minutes before the bell was supposed to go off, I started to head to class.

"Hey Riley. You're here early." Came Tyson's greetings when I walked in. Time to put operation 'hot cookie' into plan.

"I wanted to get here before class started so I could give you and Toni some cookies. They probably wouldn't be any good by lunch time. Here ya go. Your favorite kind too. Sugar and Jam." I handed him and Toni the container. By now, everyone was in the classroom waiting for the bell to ring, even Kai. Everyone looked at me like I had grown two heads for being nice to Tyson. Kai on the other hand must have known I was up to something because he had a big grin on face. He obviously didn't find out about his car yet. That's good; I wanna be there with my camera when he finds it.

"Gee, thanks Riley." Toni thanked politely before her and Tyson both dove into the cookies. Before they started though, I saw Johnny take one. Hmmm, double whammy.

I stared wide eyed and jaw down at the two that I had made the cookies for. They had just devoured two dozen cookies in less than a minute. That's gotta be a record. After I regained my composure, I got the biggest grin possible. Now all I had to do was wait for the fireworks.

"Thanks Riley, those were really good." Tyson said handing my container back. Still grinning I replied.

"No problem Tyson." He looked at me weird.

"What's got you in such a happy…… AHHHHHHH!!! HOT!!! HOT!!!" Toni wasn't far behind.

"Tyson, what's wro…… AHHH!!!! HOT!!! HOT!!! HOT!!! HOT!!! HOT!!! HOT!!! NEED… WATER!!!!!" I burst out and started rolling around on the floor. I was laughing too hard to get the camera out, but it seemed that Leah was up to the task.

"Say 'Hot' you two, you're on Candid Camera." Leah said giggling wile taking a picture of the two running around the classroom looking for water. What Leah said only made me laugh harder. Of coarse, I wasn't the only one laughing. The entire class was. Who wouldn't? When Ms. Crowl walked in, she didn't look too impressed, but after she found out what had happened, she too cracked a smile. My double Whammy thing didn't go according to plan though, as Johnny was going to save his cookie for later but when he found out what they did to Tyson and Toni, he had the nerve to throw it out.

Five minutes later, Ms. Crowl finally got the class settled down and gave us some work to do. When everyone was quiet, she went over to her desk and sat down.

"PPPPHHHHHHWWWWWWWW". I had my camera in my hand and soon as she sat down I took a few pictures of the look of terror that crossed her face. The whole room was quiet for a minute and I thought that maybe the class didn't find it very funny. But I didn't have to doubt myself for long because the whole class burst out laughing again. I deserve a pat on the back. I managed to make the entire class laugh _twice_ in less than one period. I received a glare from my dear teacher before going back to work, leaving her shocked.

About the middle of class I was talking to Leah about something else to do.

"What about worms in the school food?" Leah asked excitedly.

"Nah, too gross, and I have to eat the cafeteria food today. It's bad enough by itself without having worms in it. Hmmmmm." I was losing ideas.

"I know, what about somehow black mailing Johnny to sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' at lunch? Can you imagine that? Johnny sinning 'I'm a little tea pot shor…." I looked up as a shadow appeared in front of me, thus causing me to look up. To my dismay it as Ms. Crowl, and what was worse was that she was smirking. An evil smirking teacher is never good.

"Yes, Ms. Crowl, can I help you?" I asked trying to be innocent.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can." By now, we had caught the class's attention. "Since you seem so interested in singing in class, why don't you go up the front of the class and grace us with that beautiful song you were just singing?" Oh damn.

"Ummm, that's ok. I wont sing anymore in class." I gulped.

"That wasn't really a request, that was a demand. Now go up there and sing my dear." She ordered from behind clenched teeth. Like I said before, Damn bitch.

"Fine." I mumbled under my breath as I went up to the front. I might not be the shyest person in my lovely group of friends, but the idea of going to the front of a classroom and sing a two year old song gave me sweaty hands. I finally reached the front, took a deep breath, and turned around. As I feared, I had caught the attention of the whole class. Johnny was whispering to Leah about what was going on no doubt, and at the very back, Kai was sitting back in his chair feet up on the desk like he was ready for some entertainment. Well, if entertainment was what he wanted, then entertainment was what he'd get. This new thought brought on a smirk as I turned to Ms. Crowl.

"Do you want the actions tooo?" I asked in a whinny voice. Just as I thought, she grabbed the bait.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." She sat down on my desk and waited expectantly. Hehehe. I stood there for a moment looking like I was trying to think of something. At last I let out an exaggerated sigh,

"Ms. Crowl, I seem to have forgotten how the actions go. But I know for a fact that my dear friend Kai knows them. Perhaps you would allow him to come to the front and help to entertain you?" The whole time I said this, I had the most innocent look on my face and my voice was just as innocent. When I looked back at Kai, I almost laughed. A look of sheer horror. I guess the thought of doing to actions to 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' was not in his 'to do' list.

"What a wonderful idea Ms. Volkov. Mr. Hiwatari, please join your fellow classmate at the front of the class." Sweet! Got 'em. With the biggest scowl on his face that I've ever seen, he made his way up to join me. If he was mad at this, I don't think I want to be around when he finds his car. Nah, I do. I put a self satisfied smirk on as I looked at him.

"So, how do they go again?" hahahahaha I am having soooooo much fun with this.

"Ok Ok, just get on with it. I'm going to waist a whole class so you two can goof around." Man, is she impatient or what? Shesh. I cleared my throat and began, but not before treating Kai to my elbow in his ribs.

"_I'm a little tea pot short and stout_…" The glare that Ms. Crowl sent to Kai set him to doing to actions. I joined in not wanting him to get all of the spotlight.

"_Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout: Tip me over and pour me out!" _Ah good times. As soon as I was done singing, I burst out laughing. I may have humiliated myself in front of the class, but so did Kai, and that was the funny part. Just as a dark faced Kai was starting towards me, the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff at lighting speed and ran out the door.

Finally, it's lunch time. I may have caused my share of havoc today, but if Johnny threw one more piece of paper, eraser, glue, lint, or hair at me I am going to be the cause of more than havoc- I'll be responsible for his death too. Annoying red headed stupid idiotic best friend of mine.

I quickly grabbed the balloons and food coloring from my bag and headed towards the girls bathroom. We had once convinced Tyson that there were Lazyboy Chairs and chocolate machines (AN: LMAO LOL LOL HAHAHAHAHA chocolate machines. Lol remember that from way back in grade 5 Jess? Holy shit that was funny. Lol anyway, for all you peeps who aint gettin' what's goin' on with the chocolate machines… where have you been living? UNDER A ROCK OR SOMETHING!!! LMAO lol lol sry, I'm a little on the hyper side. Anyway, on the story again.) in the bathroom. He sauntered right in. We had counted down from 3 'till he realized that we were lying. He came yelling out of there so fast with about 4 girls chasing after him throwing wet toilet paper at him. That was a Kodak moment. Tyson's has never been seen anywhere near there again.

When I walked into the bathroom, Vikki was there powdering her face with her pose faithfully behind her. In my opinion, I wish she would put the whole thing of foundation on herself, maybe then I wouldn't have to put up with her ugly mug all day. She turned to see who it was that came in and curled her face into a snarl. She obviously hasn't gotten over last weeks glue incident. I'd rather not get into detail. Let's just say that Vikki's mid back length hair is now to her shoulders.

"Careful Vapor, your face might just stay that way, and then it'll take more than a little cover up to cover up that thing of yours that you call a face." I know, I'm a bitch too. But I'm the good bitch. My nic name for Vikki used to be Viks, and then I thought of the Vicks Vapor Rub. Yeah, and it kinda stuck. I think she almost believed me because she almost turned to check in the mirror. Yup, she's a blond. She turned back to me and narrowed her eyes.

"I heard what you made my Kai do this morning. You're nothing but a little bitch. Why did you make him do that?" Have you ever had a mosquito buzzing and buzzing around your head and you just want to squash it to Hell? Well try being in the same room with Vikki.

"Actually, I think he would rather go up to the front and sing 'Twinkle Little Star' than hear you call him yours. Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to." And with that I tuned her out and proceeded to fill the balloons with freezing water and food coloring. Let's see, red for Johnny, Pink for Leah (she's gonna kill me for that), light blue for Tyson, a darker blue for Kai, green for Toni, purple for Mariah (lol another death wish, I know), and good ol' black for Rei. I put my stash in my bag and headed to the cafeteria, forgetting all about Vikki and her mob in the bathroom.

I crept up to the entrance to the cafeteria and scanned it for my friends. Hmmm, there they are. But it seemed that Tyson, Toni, and Mariah weren't there. Oh well. I took a weary step in, grabbed a balloon which was dark blue, yelled "HEADS UP!!" and threw it as hard as I could at Kai. It hit with a satisfying splash. I grabbed for other balloons throwing them at their designated person. My lovely friends grabbed some ketchup and mustard packets and proceeded to pelt me with them. The majority of the missiles hit home and burst. A ketchup packet hit me square in the face causing me to stumble back. I yelled retreat and ran out; my friends following close behind still throwing the offending dressings. I took a quick glance back to see who all was following and I noticed vaguely that Kai was also following. This would be a good a time as ever to show off this mornings painting I did, so I swerved out the door to outside. When I saw Kai's car, I slowed down my pace, then stopped. Johnny shouting, wondering why I had stopped. I threw my hand to cover my mouth and feigned surprise.

"Oh my! Kai, Whatever happened to your car!?" I heard him mumble something behind me before walking up to see what I was talking about. I reached inside the pouch on my sweater and grabbed my camera, getting it at the ready. 3…2…1… SNAP! I have such good timing. I took the picture just as he saw the lovely car. Sniff, I couldn't have asked for a better reaction face.

"RILEEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!" he bellowed.

"eep, I'll see you guys later." I stated before running for my dear life. But I don't think any of them heard be because they were all laughing their asses off at Kai's car. I guess that completed my Prank Day, except to see Vapors reaction when she goes to wash her hair after gym. 'Thump thump thump" ahhh, I better get goin'! Here comes Kai!!!

It is now quarter to three. Gym is over. Now I get to see my final prank go into play. Since she doesn't take long to shower, I waited for her to get done hers before I took mine. Leah and I stood there waiting for the long anticipated reaction from my prey. After two minutes in the shower, there came a slow "eeeeeeeeewwwwwwww" from Vapors shower stall. A lot of "icking" and "grossing" soon followed.

I shook my head and laughed as I went into my stall after stripping down. The water cascaded down my shoulder blades and between my breasts washing all the sweat away from today's gym class. Sighing with satisfaction, I turned the water off and grabbed my towel before stepping out to get dressed. When I reached over to get my clothes, all I found was empty air. Oh God, please no. I looked around at all the girls still in the locker room. When my glare landed on Vapor, she started to giggle, but before I could strangle her to death, she pointed out the window that the blinds were now pulled away from and I let out a gasp. There, sitting crossed legged on the grass, was my supposedly 2nd best friend with my clothes. I glared at Leah through the window and I knew if I wanted my clothes back I would have to go get them.

I clenched my jaw and lifted my chin. If she wanted me to come get them, then I would, but she was going to pay dearly for this. Oh so very dearly. I wrapped the towel around tighter then stepped out of the locker to room to the main gym, where half the male population of my class was waiting for dismissal. Keeping my eyes steadily ahead and keeping the blush that was rising from showing itself, I made my way over to the doors leading outside, receiving a few catcalls on my way. Just as I was nearing the door, I tall figure stood blocking my way. I clenched my jaw tighter. It was Kai. I growled out one word.

"move." He must have known I meant business, because he just ginned and moved out of my way. When I got out side I had to suppress a shiver. It was chilly out and all I had on was a wet towel. I walked stiffly over to Leah. All the time she was just sitting there laughing and taking pictures with her and my camera. Oh she was going to get it. I walked over and jerked my clothes from her with one hand, using the other to keep my towel from falling down. Now with my clothes I walked back to the changing room. All the way thinking of nothing but revenge on Leah.

Unknown's POV 

I sat there, idly twirling a spoon between my figures, trying to decide what to do. At last, I finally come to a decision. It's time to stop acting like a two year old. I dropped the spoon I was fiddling with and stood up.

"Come on Miguel, let's go." I said gruffly before heading out the door to face what I had coward from. Time to take it like a man.

ih- dum dum dum!!!!! Well, what do ya's think? I know I think is has been the longest chapter yet. And who is this mysterious person at the end? And who the hell is Miguel? Oh well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. I had lots of fun writing it. Well, review and let me know what you thought of it. And now to answer the reviews.

Come on peeps, there has to be more than just two people reading this, I know for a fact. Come on, keep the reviews comin'. Oh well, here are the answers for the reviews for chapter 6.

Ms.SoUrPuSs- …… ok then…. You are really starting to scare me you know that? I already told ya that she will be paired with Kai, just give it time will ya? Lol and I know I didn't review yet, my fucked up computer wont work so I haven't been able to do anything of lately. GOD DAMNED CROWS!!! KILL THE CROWS!!! KILL THE CROWS!!! :D nope, we aint crazy, not at all. And it's quite funny that people don't know that Alicia is Alicia… very weird.

Im sry that my reviews arnt long but I can never think of any thing to type, and if you help those black demon crows that are associated with the one known as Demon Spawn, then I'll help the squirrels… so THERE!!!!! :P and duh u know where I live…. WE LIVE NEXT DOOR!!! Anyway, talk atcha later

AND

Bed 'N' Breakfast- thanks, I thought it was an ok chapter too, though I like this one much more lol yet again, I'm sry 'bout spelling Toni's name wrong. But, it has been fixed, so we're all happy :D talk atcha later

Well, there ya's go. Hope ya's enjoyed.

Talk atcha's later

R&R plz


	8. chapter 8

ih- hey guys, im back again with another installment of 'That's Life'. I don't have much to say really, so let's get on with it I guess. Oh, and Happy New Years!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here you go- Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from beyblade. Leah Khalor belongs to Morgan, Toni Hikaru LaVelle belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast and Alicia belongs to herself. Riley Volkov and Elair and Sarwin Althalus do belong to me though.

Chapter 8

I sighed contently into Ozuma's chest. It's Saturday night and here I am over at Ozuma's watching 'A Cinderella Story'. It's not the best movie in the world but Chad is defiantly looking fine. The last few days I have been giving Leah the cold shoulder for that very unfriendly prank that she had pulled on me. I couldn't really think of anything bad enough to get back at her, so I just tried to ignore her. Easier said than done. She had begged and pleaded so much that I could almost predict the next whine before it came out. She said she was sorry about 10, 000 times and it's pretty hard to ignore her all day when she's giving me those puppy eyes of hers, so I finally forgave her. She was happy after that. Hell I even congratulated her on the creativity of the lovely prank that she pulled off. It _was_ pretty good for an armature.

Unfortunately for me, I could not avoid Kai for the whole week and he did something that I would rather not talk about that ended me up in detention. When I was heading towards the detention room, which some of the people I know call it my 'second home'; he was standing in the hall with a smirk on that annoyingly sexy fa… woow, hold up. Where the HELL did that come from? I curled up my face. How the hell could I think that Kai Hiwatari is sexy?

"What's wrong?" I looked up at Ozuma.

"Nothing, I just had a very disturbing thought that I would like to erase from my memory. OH! Hahahahaha look, Hillary just ran into the locker hahahaha!"

"Ah man, I missed it." He continued to mumble about how he hated Hillary and wanted to see her run into a locker. I was enjoying his sense of loss so much that I didn't bother telling him that he could rewind it to see the part that he missed. Now, back to the where I was before that thought entered my mind. He had had a smirk on his face and said- "We're not even close to being even, _Riot_." Ya, I really am scared now.

"Where is every one else tonight? I thought you guys hung out on Saturdays?"

"We usually do, but Salima had to work tonight and I wanted to hang out with you. Everybody is probably over at the diner where she works; we can go over if you want?"

"No, that's ok." I yawned as I settled back into his chest. Then I remembered something and sat back up.

"Ozuma?"

"Ya?"

"What are you doing next Friday evening?" I asked him. It was worth a shot. The worst he could say is no, right?

"Nothing much. We get the whole day off from school because of some kind of teachers meeting. So I won't be doing anything all day. Why?" he asked as he glanced at me from the television.

"Well, the school is having a dace and it's mandatory. Unforunatly. That and it's formal. I was wondering if you would want to come with me. If you want to of coarse, you don't _have_ to." He smiled. That's good right?

"Sure, I'd love to come with you. What time does it start?" YES!

"It starts at eight sharp and the doors close at eight thirty."

"Ok, so I'll pick you up around seven thirty, ok?" I nodded my head and got comfortable yet again. I now have a date for the dance.

At the Diner 

Unknown's POV

I sat there at the green booth looking back and forth at the two tired males on either side of me. It didn't help that the cousin of my boyfriend was in a pissy mood. Apparently from what I've heard from my informational boyfriend, his cousin can get easily pissed off, especially when he's tired…lucky me. I sighed as I studied my blond headed boyfriend. He really did look beat. He was sitting there with his arms crossed over the table with his head resting on them. His white tee shirt and turquoise and black vest were all rumpled up from a few days of driving.

"Miguel, you really should get something to eat. If you don't, then you'll waist away to nothing, then I'll have to go to the trouble of finding a new better looking boyfriend." He knew I was just joking, it's just the way I am.

"No, I'm fine Alicia. Thanks anyway. Hey man, you want anything? You've been driving longer than me." He asked his exhausted cousin. From the first time we met I could tell that I was not going to get along with Tala Volkov, and I was right. He was nothing but a cocky big shot that thought he was everything. But… I could tell he cared about his sister.

"No, I don't want anything to eat; I want to find my sister. Where the hell could she be? She wasn't at dads and he doesn't know where she is. She has to be somewhere here. She can't be back in Bakuten." He rubbed his hand over his face. "I just don't know where to look next."

"Don't worry Tala. We'll find the little runt." It seems that name-calling in my b/f's family is a sign of affection. If that were the same with me, I would care for A LOT of people. (AN lol does anyone get that? Lol)

In The Next Booth Over

Kane's POV

"Ah man, my face is killing me." Michael whined for the hundredth time. You'd think he'd just go get an ice pack, the big wimp.

"Oh, shut up Mike, it serves you right. I told you before that Kui Kui has a boyfriend and to keep your hands to yourself. Your lucky all she did was slap you." Salima warned as she set our glasses of cokes in front of us.

"It's not just from that, I got slapped earlier too." By now, he had caught the attention of the people from a couple of groups, including the one right beside us.

"Dare I ask by whom?" I inquired as I took a drink.

"Riley. I was just foolin' around. She just smirked at me, said I reminded her of some guy from back home then slapped me one across the face. Holy fuck, did you know that she can slap? Christ, it just stopped stinging, then your friend over there had to go and slap me in the same spot."

He continued his complaining when the people from the booth beside us stood up and walked up to us. The one leading the other two looked really familiar, but I couldn't place his face. Speaking of his face, he looked pretty pissed off at something.

I gasped in surprise as the new guy grabbed Michael (Who happened to be at the end of the booth) by the collar of his shirt and picked him up about an inch off the floor. Joseph and I stood up, ready to help our friend, when he spoke.

"Were you talking about Riley Volkov?" his voice was low and dangerous. A small squeak came out of Michael before he vigorously nodded his head. The guy's eyes narrowed. The blond that was with him cleared his throat.

"Ummm, you'll have to excuse my cousin. He's not in the best of moods." He then turned to his pissed cousin. "Man, let em' go." The red headed one didn't listen, he just tightened his grip. I was about to go over to help, when the girl they were with spoke up.

"Dude, fuck off and let the dick head go. They can't tell you anything if start a fucking fight. Shit man, you're stupider that I thought. If you keep this up, you don't deserve to find her. Now, do as I say and let dick head go or I'll get the tough looking blue headed guy to _make_ you let him go." She said as she pointed over towards me. She had me totally shocked. I've never heard a girl talk like that before. Who were these guys?

The red head glared at the girl before growling and throwing Michael back in the booth. He then turned his glare to the nearest person who just happened to be my shocked sister.

"Where can we find her?" of coarse, my lovely sister wasn't going to give in easy.

"Who wants to know?" Salima can't you for once keep your mouth shut? I thought to myself.

"I'm her brother, now where the hell is she?" Wow, her brother? Now I see the resemblance. He has the red hair, and his face is sorta shaped likes hers. Their eyes are completely different though.

"Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of traumatizing Michael, which I thank you for doing by the way." Now he was the one to look shocked.

"I'm Salima, you must be Tala?" he nodded dumbstruck. "_You _are going to be in a _lot _of trouble when you find her. Now, I do believe that she's at Ozuma's isn't she Miriam?" The greened haired girl looked up from her book at the mention of her name. She obviously didn't give a rat's ass if Michael got the shit beat out of him.

"Ya, she said something about them watching a movie or something and staying the night." She answered before going back to her book. The girl that was with Tala and his cousin, which I could now see was quite tall and had shoulder blade length dark brown hair with red and purple streaks, smirked.

"You do know that the girl dies in the end eh?" she asked Miriam who looked up and glared at her.

"Thanks a lot. You just ruined the whole thing." Great, now she would be in a bad mood for a wile. Just Great. The other girl just kept on smirking.

"You're welcome." She said just a little bit too happy for my liking, before the blond cousin scowled at her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back so she wouldn't cause more trouble.

"Who is Ozuma?" Tala asked with a suspicious look on his face. I really hope he isn't a brother like I am and doesn't like guys dating his sister or Oz is in big trouble.

"Oh, Ozuma is Riley's boyfriend. He's also my cousin. Your sister is really cool; she even likes anime just like we do." A storm cloud crossed over Tala's face.

"Where can we find this _Ozuma_?" Uh oh. Before I could warn my dear sister, she had already blabbed out Ozuma's address. Tala mumbled his thanks before him and his followers left the diner.

"Smooth going _sis_." I said sarcastically as I sat down.

"What did I do now?" she asked impatiently.

"You just killed Oz. I can tell that that guy is really protective of Riley; he'll probably go and kick the shit out of Oz for being with his sister. But hey, good intentions right sis?" she gave me a dirty look before stomping off to serve some new customers that had come in.

Going up the Driveway at Ozuma's

Tala's POV

I growled as I stormed up the driveway. I'm gone for a few months and she's already got a fucking asshole trying to get to her. Well fuck that.

"Tala, calm down for Pete's sake before you have a heart attack." Miguel has decided to come along to keep a fight from breaking out. Alicia had decided to stay in the car since this wasn't, as she had put it, 'Her problem'.

"I am calm. I'm going to go in, warn this guy not to touch my sister, then I'm going to…"

"You're going to what? Bring her out to stay all night in your cramped little car. Or take her back to your fathers. Did you ever think that she might be over here for the night to get away from your father and his girlfriend? What are you going to do Tala? Do you ever actually think? Don't answer that. _You_ just stay behind me and let _me_ do the talking so that you won't screw it up. Ok?" I sure do have a bossy family. I sighed.

"Fine then. Just hurry the fuck up." I growled as he rang the doorbell. A few moments later, a guy with red and gray hair answered the door. I clenched my jaw and closed my fist, trying to get a hold on my breaking temper.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked with a confused look on his face from not knowing who we were. Miguel spoke up.

"Yes, actually, you can. My name is Miguel Volkov (AN his dad and Riley's dad are brothers). I'm Riley's cousin. I was wondering if she was here." How the hell could he be so calm? I sighed. Maybe I was being a little over reactive.

"Ya, she's here. Hold on a sec." He turned away from the door and yelled down the hall. "RILEY!!" A muffled 'what' could be heard coming back down the hall. "THERE'S SOME GUYS HERE TO SEE YA!" he turned back to us as complaining could be heard from behind him.

"Sorry if she's a little cranky, she was half asleep. Oh, here she is." He said as he stepped back from the door to reveal a sleepy looking Riley wiping the sleep out of her eyes. I smiled at her.

"Hey Tiger." She looked up in shock.

"Tala?!"

Riley's POV

I growled as I trudged down the hall. Who the hell would be looking for her here at Ozuma's at this hour? 'Holy fuck I'm tired' I thought to myself as I came up behind Ozuma and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey Tiger." A familiar voice said from in front of me. Shocked, I looked up.

"Tala?!" tears sprung to my eyes and for once I didn't care if anyone saw. I choked out a smile before latching my arms around his neck in a hug. I felt him sigh into my neck and I could imagine the smile on his face. How dare he be smiling! He left me alone all summer and had mom, dad, and I worried sick about him. I jerked back away from him and gave him my best glare before slapping him. His head whipped to the side from the force of the hit. I was mad.

I heard Ozuma gasp and start towards me before someone stopped him. Whoever it was knew that this was between Tala and me. His head stayed where it was as he stared down at the ground.

"I suppose I deserved that didn't I?" he mumbled. I continued to glare at him.

"You deserve a lot more than that. Why the hell did you leave!? Where in Gods name did you _go_?" By now, I was sobbing as I tried to control myself. "You left me all alone Tala. You left me to deal with mom and dad all alone. And every day someone would ask 'Oh, where's Tala?', or 'Isn't Tala back from vacation yet?' Not once did someone ask _me_ if I was alright, or why _I_ seemed so down. No, correction, _one_ person did. And do you know who it was? It was _Kai!_ My worst enemy and _he_ was the once asking what was wrong with me!" I fell down on my knees fully crying now. Tala came over to me and dropped down to his knees and tried to hold me again. I shook my head and pounded my fist against his chest. "NO! I don't need you now! Go away! Just… go away…" he wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down. I grabbed onto his shirt and cried for I don't know how long.

When I finally started to calm down, Tala pulled away and brushed my tears away. I could tell by his eyes that he was really truly sorry for what he did.

"Riley, I'm sorry I left, I really am (AN lol I realize now that they don't really sound like brother and sister, but they are!), but I couldn't handle it. I've always been close to dad, and you know that. And then when they went and said that we would only be seeing him on the weekends, I got mad and left. You were stronger than me, and I knew you could handle it. I was weak and left. I'm nothing but a coward. But God Riley, I'm sorry. Please forgive me? Besides, if I hadn't left, you wouldn't have met that guy over there would you?" I let out a small laugh. He always saw the humorous sides to things.

"I forgive you Tala. I'm sorry too." I wiped my tears away and stood up. I held my hand down to help him up and he accepted.

"Well, now that you too are talking again, don't I get a hello or something?" a new voice said from behind. I turned around to see who the oddly familiar voice belonged to, and I was yet again surprised. It was my favorite blond headed cousin.

"Miguel!" I put a big grin on my face and went over to give him a big hug too. "It's so good to see you again. But…if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I guess I'm the major guilty one here as I was the one that was hiding Tala. Then, the other day he got up and said come on Miguel, we're going back. So I packed some stuff, picked up my girlfriend and we started off to here."

"But what about school?" it was his turn to grin.

"I figured I'd stay and finish school here with you guys, and my girlfriend agreed."

"You keep saying you have a girlfriend, where is she?" I asked as I looked around. The only others I saw were Tala standing there and Ozuma leaning against the door frame with a confused look on his face.

"She's in the car. She said this was family business and she didn't want to get in the way."

"By the way, Ozuma, this here blond head is Miguel, my cousin. And this idiotic red head is my brother, Tala. Guys, this is Ozuma… my boyfriend." I could see Tala stiffen as he examined Ozuma.

"How old are you?" came the first question from my favorite over protective brother.

"I just turned 18 not too long ago." Was it just me, or did Oz seem a little nervous? Goodie, I'll be able to use this against him in the future… if Tala approves. He nodded his head.

"You better not try anything with my sister or you'll have to deal with me, got it?"

"Tala! God, cant you ever keep your big trap shut?" for some reason this made Miguel laugh. I gave him an inquiring look.

"Sorry, but I think the answer to that is no." I also laughed. Then something occurred to me.

"Do you guys have a place to stay tonight?" Miguel looked at Tala before looking back at me and shaking his head no. "Oz, do you think it would be ok if they stayed the night here? If not, we can always send them away and I really don't think that I would mind." They knew I was kidding though because I was trying not to laugh.

"Sure. I don't mind. So there will be 5 of us then?" Tala nodded his head. I let out a growl.

"Miguel, why don't you introduce me to your girlfriend? I've been surrounded by guys all day and I think another female around would be good." Tala let out a snort.

"That _thing_ he calls his girlfriend is no female. It's more like the monster from hell." He let out a shiver. Cool, a girl that Tala is afraid of.

"I heard that Pinocchio." Pinocchio? What the hell? I turned around to see where the insult had come from only to come face to … well, not face. "Hey, I'm Alicia." I stepped back and looked slightly up. Standing there with a smirk on her face was a 5' 11" girl with medium length dark brown hair with red and purple streaks. Cool.

"Hey, I'm Riley." I introduced myself as I held out my hand. She shook it.

"How the hell do you put up with this pointed noised freak everyday? He's nothing but a major pain in the ass if you ask me." I laughed out loud. I seem to be doing that a lot of lately.

"With great difficulty. I take it you must be Miguel's girl?" her smirk widened.

"Nah, I consider him my guy. Girls shouldn't be thought as objects. I say: let the guys have a taste of their own medicine."

"Well put. I think we'll get along just fine." I said as we looped arms and pranced into Oz's house like we owned the place.

"I told you I would be a bad idea bring her. I thought they were bad enough by themselves now you went and put them together. Congratulations Miguel, you've just signed the death warrant of the world. Lord have mercy!" he said the last part to the sky like he was praying.

"Oh shut up Tala." Came mine and Alicia's reply from down the hall.

i.h- well, there ya go. Chapter 8. i'm already working on chapter 9, so it shouldn't be too long until I update.

And now to answer the reviews.

First, I would like to thank littlehyruliangirl and Evil Fierce Deity Link for reviewing Return of the Batousai.

****

**Littlehyruliangirl**- thank you, and yes, people are defiantly crazy these days, I have to agree with you there.

****

**Evil Fierce Deity Link**- thanks for the ten, you can have some cookies hands over a plate of cookies. Yes, thank you for the ten even though it's not the greatest. Return of the Batousai was the first thing that I wrote so it wasn't so great, but a big thank you for reviewing.

Ok, not for chapter 7 reviews:

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**- thank you, I really liked that chapter too, and you better hurry up and get ur crappy computer fixed and update. Im waitin here ya know! AND WHERE THE HELL IS AMON?????? Ummm, ya, anyway lol lol Pinocchio, lol that's a good one. Well, talk atcha later

**Witty Angel**- thank you, there are some points that are funny isn't there? thoughtful look on face yup. Lol and I will try to keep up the good work :D well, talk atcha later

**DranzerMix**- hey girl! Lol like I said when I was talking with ya, it _is _going to be a Kai fic. Kai is WAY better than Ozuma lol lol the ice cream in the face lol that was my favorite part I think, oh, and when she painted Kai's _nice _car lol and I'm afraid I didn't get the e mail ya sent me sry. Well, I'll talk atcha later

**Absolute-Darkness**- ya, I agree, the pranks were funny. And it would be hilarious if you pulled them on April Fools Day lol that was be funny. Talk atcha later

**Original-Monkey-Girl**- well, now you should know who the new person was lol talk atcha later

Well, there ya's go. Now, as I always say: Talk atcha's later

R&R plz


	9. chapter 9

i.h- hello again peeps. I'm sry that the last chapter was a little short, but I wanted to post it as soon as possible. Actually, I tried to post it on Christmas but the stupid thing wouldn't work. Then I tried to post it on new years… yet again, it wouldn't work. Well anyway, at least I'm tryin right? Right. Ok then, now on to chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Beyblade. Leah Khalor belongs to Red Xlll (Morgan), Toni Hikaru LaVelle belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast, and Alicia belongs to herself. I do however own Riley Volkov and Elair and Sarwain Althalus. If you would like to use Riley, Elair, or Sarwin, plz let me know.

ps – Will SOMEONE _plz_**kill **that stupid ass bastard Brooklyn? Anyone who does will get a plate full of yummy cookies.

And now, on to the chapter.

**Chapter 9.******

****

****

**Riley's POV**

****

****

****

I sighed for about the hundredth time in the last five minutes before dropping my head to the desk in boredom. Yet again I was in detention; this time however it was not my own fault. Kai had gotten me in trouble for pay back for what I did to his car, in a very crude manner that I wish not to discuss. I did manage to pull him in with me though. He now sat at my left.

To my right was my brother. He, Miguel, and Alicia had stayed Saturday night at Ozuma's then we all came home Sunday morning. Looking at him now, he had his feet propped up on his desk, his arms behind his head with a slight smirk on his face with his eyes half closed. What he was thinking about, I didn't really want to know. He was, I learned a few minutes ago, in detention because of my new friend Alicia. Apparently during their last class, she had called him Pinocchio. He countered with bitch, she with man whore, and then he called her a slut. Just his luck though, the teacher happened to be walking by when he said that and told him to go to detention after classes. Needless to say, he was less than impressed. Alicia had just snickered.

Alicia's first day of school she hung around with me, meeting all my friends. It didn't take long for her to fit in. She got along real good with Leah, scared the shit out of Johnny because of her height, and got along reasonably well with Mariah.

I sighed yet again. I can't wait till the dance. At least then there will be something to do for excitement. Wait a sec… holy mother of fuck! I totally forgot!

"Shit!" I exclaimed as my head shot up from my desk. Good thing that the teacher was asleep and didn't hear me. Kai shot me a glance from where he was sitting and Tala opened his eyes.

"Tala, can you take me shopping after detention? Please, it's really important." He gave me an amused expression before shaking his head.

"No can do sis. I gotta do somewhere after school with someone. And sorry to say, but you aint comin." He had that half smirk back on his face as I gaped at him. Did he ever give up?! I let out a cry of frustration as I banged my head back onto the desk.

"But I need to get a dress for the dance." I muttered. Maybe I could convince mom to take me later. I had hoped not to ask her as I'm still not on the best of terms with her yet.

"I'll take you." I looked at Kai with my mouth hanging open. He smirked and said, "I'd shut you're mouth if I were you or you'll start to get flies in there." I shook my head and closed my mouth. This was not good. He's planning something, I know it. He's still trying to get revenge for me painting his car (which he did get the paint removed.). I gave him a suspicious look.

"Are you sick?" I reached over to feel his forehead to add an effect. His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I closed my eyes expecting to feel pain from him squeezing my wrist but surprisingly he had a gentle hold. I slowly opened my eyes to see him looking at me funny with one of his eyebrows raised.

"I have to go to the mall anyway and pick up my tux. I'll take you with me if you want to go." He let go of my wrist. "And no, I'm not sick." I sat there a few minutes thinking about it when the bell rang. Kai stood up then turned back around to me. "Well, are you going to come or not? 'Cause I'm leaving right now." And then he turned around and started towards the classroom door. I made up and mind and hurried after him.

"Hey, wait up." I saw him shake his head from in front of me. This was going to be a very long day.

**Tala's**** POV**

****

****

****

I stood by my car as I waited for my passenger to show up. I smiled when I saw her exit out of the school and start to head towards me. I had asked Leah if she was busy after school today so she could tutor me. I was falling behind in math due to the time that I missed at the beginning of the school year. I'll tell you one thing, they don't waist anytime getting started.

When she had agreed, I was unusually happy about it. I had admitted to myself last year that I had a thing for the temperamental green eyed beauty, but I knew that she would never be interested in me. Especially with my reputation, but at least I could spend some time with her out side of school without Riley around. Now all I had to do was try to concentrate on the math and not the tutor…

I shook my head clear as she came up. "Ready to go?" I asked as I opened up the passenger door for her. What looked liked a blush faintly covered her cheeks as she nodded her head and slid into the seat. Hmmm, maybe I was wrong about her not liking me… and with that thought I got in my side and we started off towards her house.

**Kai's POV**

****

****

****

I glanced sideways at Riley as I pulled into the parking lot of the mall. She hadn't said a word since we had gotten in the car, which was fine by me. I'm still not sure why I offered to give her a drive, other than maybe my feelings from the last few years were still there. I sighed as I ran my hand over my face after I had parked. That thought scared me, but I know that's more than likely the reason. I had surprised myself a few years back when I had admitted to myself that I actually had an attraction to the wild spitfire. When I had finally told Tala last year, well, let's just say that I tried to change my mind after that.

She sat there with her hands in her lap looking at me waiting for me to signal that we were going in. That was one thing about her. Once she said she was going someplace with someone, she would wait for them. I leaned back against the seat and ran my hands through my hair before reaching over and opening my door. When I did this, she also opened her door and got out walking around to the front and waiting again for me. I stepped out and stretched. I nodded my head once before heading towards the entrance to the mall.

I walk through the door and I felt her presence on my right side, but slightly behind. When we had been little she was walking in front of us all at the mall and we stopped to look at something. No one told her that we had stopped and she didn't notice and kept on walking. She had gotten lost and scared. I had found her a while later in a corner crying. It had really scared her and now she won't walk in front anymore.

I headed into Marshall and Fields before turning around to face Riley.

"You go over and try on your dresses and find whatever you're looking for. I'm heading over there to pick up my tux. I'll come find you when I'm all done okay?" She looked around for a moment before nodding her head and started to head over to where the dresses were. I turned and headed in the opposite direction. I was in last week to get a tux fitted and was supposed to be picking it up now. When one of the salespersons saw me, he headed over to greet me.

"Hello sir, can I help you with anything?" he had is hands behind him and was assessing my attire to see if I was actually fit to shop here. I probably didn't look it. I had on a pair of baggy black jeans with a rip in one of the knees with a tight black muscle shirt on. Around my neck was a chain with a phoenix charm that I had gotten from Riley a while back for Christmas.

"I came in here last week to have a tux fitted. I expect that it's done by now?" I said coldly. I don't care much for salespersons. They're always in your face.

"If you would follow me please sir, I will check." And with that he turned on his heal and headed towards the sales desk. I rolled my eyes before following him, having no other choice.

About twenty minutes later, I walked over to where the dresses were, only to see Riley go into one of the changing rooms. I walked over and leaned against the wall waiting for her to come out. After about five minutes, she came out with a self satisfied smile on her face. She had obviously found what she was looking for. She gave a little start what she noticed me standing there before looking at the price tag on the dress. The smile on her face faded before she sighed and started to put it back on the rack. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she looked over at me after she had returned it to where it came from. She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but I saw a look of disappointment beneath.

"It's too expensive." Then she turned around to go look at more. I reached out and caught her arm before she could leave. She gave me a questioning looking before I let go of her arm and took the dress back off the rack.

"What are you doing? I told you its too expensive, I can't get it." I ignored her as I headed back over to the sales desk. "Kai! What are you doing?" I kept on going but answered her.

"You liked the dress and that's saying something. It's not easy to get you to like a dress. This is a once in a lifetime thing I think, so I'll get it for you." I heard her footsteps stop. I stopped and turned around to face her. Her steal eyes showed disbelief and gratitude.

"You really don't have to. It's just a stupid dress. And I don't need your charity." I sighed.

"It's not charity, and I know I don't have to but I want to. So quit trying to change my mind before I do and you end up with a shitty dress. Now come on." Sometimes she could be more stubborn than Tyson. I heard her mumble a 'thanks' before she continued to follow me. I paid for the dress and handed the bag to her. When our hands brushed against each other I kept mine there for a moment before she looked up. I gave her a slight grin before turning around and heading out.

**Riley's POV**

****

****

****

As we walked into Ardine's, I still couldn't believe that Kai actually bought that dress for me. After I had gotten over the initial shock, I had persuaded him to come to Ardine's with me so I could get another piercing. He had looked at me with a slightly amused expression before he had asked me where I was going to get pierced. I had smacked him on the arm before calling him a pervert and telling him that I was going to get my ear pierced again. He had shaken his head before he headed towards my wanted destination.

I glanced nervously over my shoulder when I made it to the sales desk to see where he had gone when I felt his presence leave. He was over by the chains checking them out. The sales clerk cleared her throat trying to get my attention. I turned back to her and smiled.

"Hi, I would like to get my ear pierced." A slight smile came over her hard features when she saw how many piercings in my ears I already had.

"Where are you going to put them?" she asked jokingly as she walked over to where I was to sit down. I grinned back at her and pointed to the top of my left ear.

"Right here please." Her smiled brightened at my politeness. See, I can be nice when I want to be. I went over and sat down. By now, Kai had come over to where we were.

"If you want, you can miss ear and go through her brain and kill her. I'm sure no one will miss her. Well, Johnny might, but he'll get over it." He jumped up and sat on the counter watching us. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Just ignore him. He's full of shit." The lady, unfazed by my change of attitude shook and head and mumbled something about teenagers before going over to the earring choices.

"What one would you like dear?" I looked at my choices before a silver stud caught my eye.

"Number 44 please, if there are any left." That's the only thing, sometimes they don't have the one that you want. She bent her head looking for the right one. Taking one off the shelf she turned back towards me.

"You're in luck, this is the last one." She got out her pen and marked on my ear where to put it, loaded the ear gun thing and placed it over my ear. "This is going to hurt." I closed my eyes and waited.

"You look like you're going to have an orgasm." I opened my eyes to glare at him when the salesclerk put the stud through my ear.

"OWWW! Shit!" Note to self: it hurts worse on the top of the ear than it does on the bottom. The lady cleaned up all the stuff before going over to get the after care sheet for me. I got off the stool and walked up to Kai who had now gotten off the counter. I gave him my best glare before smacking him in the back of the head as hard as I could.

"Hey, that hurt." I cocked an eyebrow. Did Kai just whine? Scary.

"Ya, well it serves you right. If you hadn't distracted me, getting my ear wouldn't have hurt so badly. So there!" I got out my wallet and paid for the piercing. As we walked out of the store, Kai glanced down at me.

"You hungry?" he asked before looking back up. Now that I think about it, I am kinda hungry. After all, I hadn't had lunch today.

"Sure. Where to?" he stopped to think for a second before shrugging.

"It doesn't matter to me. Where do you want to go?" oh goodie, I get to pick. I love picking where to eat. After that day on the beach with Ozuma I've been on an ice cream rampage, so that helped me make up my mind.

"How 'bout ice cream." Kai dropped his head in defeat. "What? If you didn't want ice cream you shouldn't have left it up to me. You offered, now we're going to have ice cream." He shook his head with a scowl on his face.

"It's not that. It's just that when I start to eat ice cream I get hooked to it for a month or more and it's not the greatest thing in the world for you."

"So there _is_ a food that you like? Wow, and here I thought you were anorexic or something."

"Whatever. Come on then, let's go."

After we had ordered our ice cream, mine Death by Chocolate and his just plain Chocolate, we went to find a place to sit down in the crowded food court.

"Geeze, it aint crowed in here or nothing today. Bloody Hell! Watch where you're goin asshole." I was not in the best of moods 'cause I wanted to eat my ice cream before it melted and people bumping into me is very agitating. I head Kai let out a chuckle before sitting down at an empty place. I looked at him surprised. Did he just _chuckle_? Okay, he is really starting to scare me today. I shrugged my shoulders before taking a seat across from him.

While I was eating my ice cream and looking around at all the people scurrying around like little ants, I felt Kai's thoughtful gaze on me. I could tell that he wanted to ask me something, but until then I was content with the silence.

Tala had actually approved of Ozuma after sitting down with him after I had gone to bed on Saturday night. Even Miguel liked Oz's attitude. Speaking of Miguel, I hadn't seen him all day. And where the hell had Tala gone and with whom that was so important that he couldn't take me to the mall. Unless he had an 'appointment' with one of his female friends. That's the one thing I hate about my brother. That and anyone can see that it breaks Leah's heart when she sees him with another girl or flirting with everything that has a skirt on.

"How come you didn't tell anyone?" Huh? I looked back at Kai. That obviously must have been the question that he had wanted to ask. However, did he have to ask such a personal question? After the other night, I had put what had happened behind me, and now he goes and brings it up again. The explanation we had used on everyone else was that we just wanted to stay on vacation a little longer. They all bought it. But Kai had known the truth so I suppose it was only a matter of time before he asked.

"Because my family problems were none of you're guy's business. That and I didn't want you're pity." And that was the truth. I hadn't wanted their pity. I had told Johnny because he was my best friend and he had known that I didn't want his pity. We sat there in silence for a few minutes eating our ice cream.

"Is that the reason that you were so upset the first day of school?" You have to give the guy some credit; he can be quit perceptive. I slowly nodded my head. I saw him give a slight nod of his head from the corner of my eye before he finished his ice cream and reached over to through the bowl in the trash bin. He sat back up and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes while waiting for me to finish up.

This last week has been a little on the strange side. Sure Kai executed his revenge for his car, but it was nothing…ruthless like it would normally be. And then today he offered to take me shopping when my brother wouldn't, and then _bought _the dress that I had picked out. Not to mention his almost playful nature today. When he whined about me hitting him in the arm and then when he chuckled a few minutes ago. It's seems that there is more to Kai Hiwatari than meets the eye.

After I finished my ice cream and threw out the bowl we got up and headed towards the exit. As we were going by CD Plus, a CD caught my attention. I tugged at Kai's sleeve and pointed into the store like a two year old. He cocked an eyebrow before turning to go inside. I smiled in victory as I too headed into the store.

When I walked in, Kai was already over by himself looking through some of the new releases. No doubt looking for the new LostProphets album. I walked over to the other side of the store to see if I could find Linkin Park's album Meteora. I had gotten it the first week it had come out, but I had lent it to someone who lent it to someone else ext. ext. And now I have no idea where in the world it is. I let out a sigh of relief when I found what I was looking for. Picking it up, I turned around only to bump into a hard chest. As I stumbled back, I looked up. Standing in front of me with a smirk on his face was a reasonable tall guy with orange hair. He was wearing a white uniform and I vaguely wondered where he was from that he would be wearing a uniform.

"A fine selection for a fine piece of ass if you don't mind me saying." I gaped at his rudeness. How dare he! His smirk widened at my shock. "Forgive me, my name is Brooklyn. (AN stupid fucking no good for nothing bastard grrrrr…… sry, on with the story) You look pretty lonely, why don't you leave with me, I can give you a ride. Maybe we could stop by at my place?" I glared at him. If there is anyone that I hate worse than Vikki, its people who think that they can manipulate people. God that fuckin pisses me off.

"Fuck off asshole." I turned to go around him, but he reached out and grabbed my arm stopping me. He pushed me against the shelf with his own body as he leaned closer to my face. I was starting to get nervous now.

"I'm noting going anywhere sweetheart." He replied darkly. Surely he wouldn't do anything here in front of all these people. I tried to swallow my rising fear. I could see the look of pleasure that crossed his face as he saw the fear on mine. Suddenly, his weight was thrown off my. I sank to my knees in relief.

"She told you to fuck off. Are you deaf or something Curtis?" Kai was now standing in front of me. I couldn't see his face, but I could see him clenching and unclenching his fist. Brooklyn pulled himself up off the floor.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hiwatari? How are you doing on this fine day?" when Kai didn't say anything, he continued. "That's a nice little piece of ass you have there. I was just complimenting her on it. I don't suppose you'd want to give her up would you?"

"Aren't you on the wrong side of town Brooklyn?" so that would explain why I had never seen the arrogant bastard. Kai's comment didn't seem to faze Brooklyn at all.

"I was ass shopping. And I did find some before you had to interfere." Brooklyn's voice had gone from calm and sly, to dark and dangerous in a matter of seconds. I heard Kai growl deep in his throat before he lost his cool.

"Watch your mouth." Then his fist came faster than I could have imagined and hit Brooklyn square in the jaw, knocking him backwards again. Kai sharply turned around and grabbed my arm in a firm but gentle grip and helped me to my feet. I saw now that the look on Kai's face was one of pure rage. I had never seen him so mad. I think that that fight had more meaning to it than I thought. He let go of my arm and walked around the squirming Brooklyn who was clutching his malady mumbling something about his beautiful face. Give me a break.

"Come on, let's go." I looked back to see Kai standing there waiting for me. I followed him out, the Linkin Park CD now forgotten on the floor.

As we walked down the hall we didn't say anything. When we had first walked out he had asked if I was alright and I said that I was. We were now going by the water fountain again on our way out. I was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks. For stopping that creep back there I mean." He just kept on walking and I thought for a second that he hadn't heard me. I was about to repeat myself when he finally answered.

"You're welcome." I was now more than a little curious about how the two of them knew each other.

"How do you know him anyway?" I could sense him tense from beside me, but he answered anyway.

"He used to be on my Martial Arts team that my Grandfather founded. During a really big tournament, he up and switched sides. We would have won too, but we were short a player so we were disqualified." Now this shocked me.

"I didn't know that you were on a team. When was that?"

"Two or three years ago. Tala was on the team too. We weren't allowed to tell anyone, that and I think you were in horseback riding a lot that year and were away to your own tournaments. If it makes you feel any better, no one else knew either." Now that I stop and think about it, I hadn't seen much of him nor Tala that summer. I had thought it was just because _I_ was the one away a lot. Well, that's all cleared up.

"Kai darling! There you are!" Oh no, I know that voice and it's not a voice that I like. Shit. "I was looking all over for you, where have you been sweetheart." Vapor came up and latched herself onto Kai's arm. He had a look of pure disgust on his face and Vapor didn't even seem to notice. What a fucking dumb blond. I let out a laugh at Kai's predicament. He tried to manage a glare as best as he could with a psychotic blond bimbo on his arm.

"What are you laughing at slut?" I tensed up. I hate being called a slut. When she loosened her grip on his arm, Kai managed to pull his arm free. Vapor advanced on me. She better not say anything more about me if she knows what's good for her. She's already got me pissed off. "And what are you doing here with _my_ Kai anyway? I thought I warned you the other day to leave him alone. Why dot you go run off home, or do you still have to stand on the street 'till it gets dark?" That does it! The Bitch is going down. I reached out fast that I thought I could manage and slapped her as hard as I could. You could see a red hand print start to form almost right after I had hit her. She let out a yelp of horror before she reached out and slapped me back, catching me off guard. I had had enough of this bull shit. I went to lung towards her to give her the face lift of the century, when I felt an arm grab me around the waist, causing me to stop.

"Vikki, get lost. I thought I already made it clear that we are no more. You got that? No. More. Now, go, before I decide to let her go and it will take quit a bit of cover up to cover up what she would do to you." The look on Vikki's face was priceless. She looked as if she were about to break down and cry, but she gathered herself, gave me her best glare that was pretty pitiful and then stormed off.

I felt Kai relax after she was out of sight, but he still had his arm around my waist. When he had grabbed me to stop what I was about to do, it had caused my shirt to rise up some. Where our skin touched, it sent shivers through me and I found myself wondering if it would feel as good if he were to run his hands farther up my shirt or down my arms. These thoughts brought a blush to my face. Why was he still holding on to my waist, and better yet, why was I having these thoughts about my worst enemy and while I already had a boyfriend? Life just kept becoming more and more confusing.

i.h-………wow…… you know, I'm actually very pleased with this chapter. I hope you guys were too. And as for a certain friend of mine, and I wont say any names eh Jess. Anyway, there you go. The beginning of _two_ relationships in one chapter, now will you plz leave me alone about it? Thank you. And I can't believe how quick I typed this chapter up. I think I did it in record time. Lol anyway

anway, now to answer the lovely reviews.

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**- yes, Alicia, you shocked him, give yourself a pat on the back lol and you're not a monster, and it was Tala that said that, not me. So kill Tala. Tala- what did I do? Why is the monster from Hell coming closer? Becky, what's going on? NO!!!! STAY BACK EVIL MONSTER!! BACK I SAY, BACK!!!! Me- O.o man, he spazes out too easy. Nice job tho. Lol It was very easy to tell that you like to ruin the end of stories, you did it to me the other day :P ass. sniff thank you, your _long _review means so much to me. Your short one was shit; I think you were sick or something. And I wasn't the one cursing your typing, you just suck. Lol jk. O.O r u threatenin my man with a laser? How dare you!!!! That's my job :D sigh still no sign of Amon, oh well, he'll appear sooner or later. AHHH!!!!! CROWS!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs and hides behind a very tall Alicia TAKE HER!!!!!! TAKE HER, NOT ME!!!!! Lol talk atcha later my nut of a neighbor.

**Smoke-Angel**- Thank you. I'm glad I made it seem real. Actually, to tell ya the truth, I went through the same thing all by myself. I don't have any brothers or sisters. It was pretty hard watching my parents fight and then my dad moved out. sigh yup… And I like the way Kai is too. He's still the cold distant Kai from the show and other stories, but with a little more substance. And no worries, I plan to keep writtin'. There was actually a point where I was going to give up on it, but then I got inspiration. Yuppers. Well, I'll talk atcha later.

**Luvkai**- yuppers, Tala is back. And this time with Alicia to keep him in line. No worries, Ozuma will be packing his bags before too long. Kai is way better than Oz. Well, talk atcha later.

i.h- there ya go. Stay tuned for the next chapter until next time, talk atcha's later

**R&R plz**

****


	10. chapter 10

**ih**- hey guys. I'm back yet again. Unless I get any more ideas to add, I think that the next chapter will be the last. So we have a lot to do in 2 chapters. I don't really think there was anything else that I wanted to talk about so lets get started shall we? Oh! I guess there was something else. If u haven't already, check out 'A Harpies Soul' and tell me what u think of it. If I get some reviews (other than Alicia's lol) then I might start from the very beginning and write the whole thing. Also, I'm posting a Final Fantasy X/ BeyBlade crossover and I would really like to know what u guys think of it. It's called 'Blue Sapphire'. I don't really know if it'll be any good but I have some ideas for it. Ok, now here's chapter 10 of 'That's Life'.

_song_

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the characters from BeyBlade. Leah Khalor belongs to Nala17, Toni Hikaru LaVelle belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast, Alicia belongs to herself, and I don't own Kira Yamato….sniff unfortunately. Also, I do not own 'The One You Love' by Paulina Rubio. I do however own Riley Valkov and Elair and Sarwin Althalus. If you would like to use Riley, Elair, or Sarwin, plz let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 10 **Kai's POV 

Looking in my mirror and straightening my dress shirt I let out a sigh. This was defiantly going to be a night to remember. I came to the conclusion last night that rejection or her brother hating me for the rest of my life would be better than going through hell not telling her how I feel. Arg, but who am I kidding? She hates me. Especially after the way I always treat her… but still… I frowned at myself in the mirror. I'm going to do this, I repeated to myself again. I have to tell her, especially before she gets too close to that guy that she was with the other weekend. My eyes narrowed as the image of her kissing him came to my mind again unbidden. I shook the thought out of my head before grabbing my keys and heading downstairs with one thought in my head: If he's done anything to her, I swear…

* * *

**At the Dance**

I held back a yawn as I leaned against the far wall of the cafeteria where the dance was being held. There seemed to be a lot of people who actually took this dance seriously, dressed in expensive dresses and tuxes, jewelry, and make-up. There were some however that really didn't give a rat's ass if it was supposed to be formal or not. These people were found over in the corner by the back door smoking and drinking dressed in their shitiest clothes.

Currently a slow song was playing, much to my displeasure. I took a glance around to see who all was dancing and with whom. Tyson and Toni were near the center holding each other awkwardly and laughing. Rei and Mariah were dancing as close as they could possibly get to each other near the back, while Tala and a very embarrassed Leah were dancing together a little ways in front of me. Tala had told me last night that he had gone over to her house Wednesday afternoon for her to help him catch up on his schoolwork. When he left Leah had agreed to go to the dance with him, so there they are. Alicia was laughing at something that Miguel had said to her, dancing near Tyson and Toni. The entrance door opened, catching my attention. When I turned to fully to see who was coming in, my breath caught in my throat.

Standing at the entrance shaking out her umbrella –as it must have started to rain- was Riley. She looked up from what she was doing when Emily, who was taking pictures, spoke to her. She smiled at Emily before walking out of the way of someone behind her. My gut clenched as I caught sight of guy from the other weekend.

"Shit."

* * *

**Riley's POV**

I cursed the change in weather as I walked through the door to cafeteria. It's not that I hate the rain, I just hate umbrellas. I started to shake the rain off of the umbrella before looking up.

"Wow, you look really nice tonight Riley." I looked to where the voice had come from and smiled when I saw Emily, the school photographer.

"Thank you Emily. You look nice tonight too." She had her orange hair piled up in an elegant bun on the top of her head with pieces framing her face. Her comment meant a lot to me. Ozuma had said that I looked nice too, but he doesn't count. I was wearing the dress that Kai had gotten me. It was a silvery blue halter dress that went all the way down the floor. I had on the matching dark blue gloves that went a little above my elbows and had my hair down long. When Ozuma had seen my tattoo, he had raised an eyebrow but hadn't said anything about it.

"Are you going to move, and let me come in, or are you gonna stand there all night?" a joking voice asked from behind me. Opps.

"Sorry Oz," I apologized as I moved out of the way.

"No problem. Where do I put my coat?" I pointed over to the table where everyone had thrown their coats as I walked over to Emily.

"So, what are you up to Em?" I asked as she looked up at me from fiddling with her camera.

"I'm taking pictures of everyone who comes in if they want with my new camera. Do you want your picture taken?" she asked as put a new roll of film in the said camera. I smiled. That sounded like a good idea.

"Sure. Where do u want me to stand?" I asked as I held my annoying umbrella in front of me. She smiled back and pointed over near the wall. When I went to set the umbrella down, she shook her head.

"Oh, no. Leave that there by your feet. Ya, like that. There, that looks great. Now smile." A gave a small smile as the flash went off. Great, now I wouldn't be able to see for half an hour. I thanked Emily as I headed over to where Ozuma was waiting.

"Hey. Do you want your picture taken too?" I asked as he took my hand into his.

"Nah, no thanks. I don't really like getting my picture taken. I have this theory that they steal your soul." (AN- lmao did anyone see that episode of Rurouni Kenshin where Sano wouldn't get his picture taken. Omg that was funny.) When I gave him a disbelieving look, he nodded his head vigorously. "Really, I swear." I laughed and shook my head as we headed over to where Johnny was standing by the bowl of punch with a somber look on his face.

"Hey Red. What's wrong with you?" I asked as we stopped in front of him. He looked up with a confused look on his face before he noticed me standing there.

"Huh? Oh. Hey Riley. Ozuma." I frowned at my best friend. What was going on?

"What the hell is wrong with you? You look like someone stole something from you," I joked as I gave him a playful shove. He just sighed and looked back at the dance floor. I turned to look where his gaze was and found it on Elair. She was currently dancing with Josh, one of the biggest jerk-offs in the school; even more so than Kai. Kai knows when to stop; this guy can't take a hint. Something wasn't right. Sarwin wouldn't let her dance with that jerk, where is he?

"Where's Sarwin?" Johnny gave me a sideways glance.

"Home sick. How can she dance with that bastard?" the last part came out as a mumble. This gave me an idea.

"Go cut in," I said simply. Johnny looked at me shocked and I saw Ozuma shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean cut in?"

"Go ask Josh if you can cut in. He can't say no. Then you can dance with her and keep him away from her. It's a fail proof plan. Besides, what do you have to lose?" he looked back and forth between me and Elair before a smile spread across his face. He gave me a nod and headed over to where they were dancing. He spoke for a minute before Josh's face got real flustered and he walked off. Elair visibly relaxed as her and Johnny started to dance.

"Nice call." I turned to see Ozuma smiling at me. I grinned.

"He was making me depressed. Come on, let's dance," I said as I grabbed his hand and we started to dance to the last bit of the slow song that was on. Ozuma gently put his hands on my waist as I draped my around his neck. When he pulled me closer I gently turned my head and laid it against his chest and frowned. I really do like Ozuma, I do. It's just that this feels right, and then at the same time, it feels wrong. Like I 'm comfortable around Ozuma but as if I'm supposed to be in someone else's arms. When a fast song came on, it pulled me out of my thoughts. Leah and Tala made their way over to us. After exchanging greetings we started to dance like we didn't have a care in the world and I found my pervious thoughts slowly slipping away.

After about an hour of dancing I sat down beside Ozuma to catch my breath. We were having a blast so far. For a formal dance, you would never guess it if it weren't for the dresses and suits and stuff.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ozuma asked standing up. I smiled up at him and shook my head no.

"No thank you."

"Alright. I'll be back in a second," he said as he walked off towards the bathroom. I sat there for another few seconds with my eyes closed when another slow song came on.

_When you're on top of the world  
Or it's got you down  
When you're flying through the air  
Or you're crashing to the ground  
When you're searching for the light  
And it's nowhere to be found  
Just phone me baby_

I started to hum along when I recognized the song to be one of my favorites.

"Riley?" a familiar voice snapped me out of my little world. I looked up at Kai as he held his hand out much to my surprise. "Can I have this dance?" he asked real gentlemanly like. I gave a little laugh at his politeness before taking his hand and allowing him to lead me out to the dance floor. _  
_

_And I know we'll be the same  
The air won't tie you down  
I won't ever be the broken wings  
That keep you off the ground  
But when you start to see  
I will be the sound  
Just let me baby_

He put his hand somewhat nervously around my waist as I put my hand on his shoulders as he was too tall to put my hands around his neck.

"I'm glad I decided to get the dress for you. It looks great on you." I heard him say nervously as we continued our dance. I cocked my head to the side and look up at him, a faint blush on my face. It was rare for anyone to get a compliment from Kai, let alone me.

"Thanks," When I kept my eyes on him thoughtfully, he looked away. "Why _did_ you buy it for me Kai?" I would have laughed at the expression on his face –he looked like he was fighting an internal battle- had I not meant for the question to be serious.

_I only wanna be the one you love  
I only wanna be the one you want  
Come and get me baby  
Let me loose inside your soul  
I only wanna be your every need  
I wanna be the girl in all your dreams  
I'll do anything to be  
The one you love_

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then shut it again.

"Kai?" he took a deep breath before he started.

"Riley, remember what I said last year…?"

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I smiled as I handed Elair the glass of punch I had just gotten her. I sat down in one of the chairs along the back wall near the bathrooms.

I let out a gasp of shock as Elair sat down on my lap. She turned her head to smile at me when she lost her balance and almost fell off. My arm reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"Opps, sorry. I have really bad balance." She apologized as she leant back against my chest must to my pleasure and shock.

"Don't worry about it." Just then, something caught my eye. Dancing near the middle was Riley and Kai. When Kai found out what we had been hiding from the others, he was really upset, and something finally clicked with me. I had noticed how over the last two years or so that he had been picking less fights with Riley, his revenge was not as brutal, and name-calling not as hurtful; while Riley seemed more perturbed whenever Kai did say something hurtful, and didn't seem content unless Kai was there to spar with. I think I'm finally starting to see that these two friends of mine might possible be head over heals for each other.

Just as this idea started to sink in and I was about to say something to Elair about it, Ozuma walked out from the bathroom. I frowned at him. I may have accepted him, but that didn't mean that I trusted him 100. In fact, it seemed odd to me that after only one weekend of knowing her he had asked Riley out. It defiantly smelt fishy.

He glanced around the dance floor, noticing that she wasn't in her seat where he had left her. When he spotted her with Kai and dancing, he narrowed his eyes before he started over.

"I'll be right back," I whispered into Elair's ear as I stood up, not failing to notice the shiver that ran through her. I smirked to myself as I went into a light jog to catch up with Ozuma. "Hold on!" I reached out and grabbed him by the arm. He turned around with a glare, but when he saw that it was just me, I could see that he tried to hold it back.

"What do you want McGregor? 'Cause if it's nothing, I would like to go ask my girlfriend to dance," he bit out as he yanked his arm back and waited for me to inform him of what I wanted. I walked around to stand in front of him.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Riley is already dancing with someone so why don't you go sit down and wait your turn?" he was about to push me out of his way , when Rei came up from behind me with Mariah in tow.

"Yes, I do believe that it is rude to interrupt two people that are dancing and in deep conversation," Rei agreed moving to stand beside me. I heard Mariah move to my other side.

I smirked as Ozuma sent us each a glare and then heading over to the chairs. I turned around to my helpers.

"Thanks guys. I thought he was just going to ignore me and go ahead."

"No prob. We saw you stop him and the heard your convo. What do you think Kai's up to? I saw him ask Riley to dance." Mariah asked nervously as she stole a glance over at the two dancing.

I shrugged. "I don't think he's up to anything Mariah." Rei gave me a knowing smile before the three of us headed over to get a drink.

* * *

**Riley's POV **

"Riley, remember what I said last year, about what Tala was doing?" Why was he bringing this up? He knew that when he told me, that it had hurt.

I nodded my head nervously. "Ya….Why?"

_Baby you can tell me everything  
The secrets of your heart  
If you could look inside of me  
You'd see how beautiful you are  
I wanna show you everything  
Each and every part of me is yours  
Just take it baby_

Another deep breath. Kai acting nervous was not a good thing, and it was making me nervous.

"Remember when I said that I should know?" He looked away from me and I furrowed my eyebrows together. "I said that because I was one of the guys that Tala told off."

The sway of my hips slowed as the full meaning of what he just said sunk in. Tala told me after I had confronted him that had only threatened guys that he heard first hand that they had a crush on me or they were planning on asking me out. Then…then that means…. I stopped dancing completely as my eyes widened. Kai turned his head to look back at me when I had stopped dancing.

_I only wanna be the one you love  
I only wanna be the one you want  
Come and get me baby  
Let me loose inside your soul  
I only wanna be your every need  
I wanna be the girl in all your dreams  
I'll do anything to be  
The one you love_

"But…then…you…why?" I managed to pathetically stutter out.

"Riley I didn't mean for what happened to you at the dance a few years ago. I didn't do that, I would never do something like that to you. I…" I let out a little gasp as what looked like a faint (very faint) blush crept onto his face. "I guess what I'm trying to say Riley is that… oh Hell! That I like you Riley! I fucking like you! (AN. O.o such language is so unbecoming tsk tsk tsk)

_Let me be the lover  
You want to uncover  
Let me be the one you love_

_Hey baby_

I…I didn't know what to say. I was having those thoughts about him the other day at the mall and the time at Ozuma's when we were watching the movie and I came to the realization that I had a slight attraction to my arrogant blue headed classmate. I had said to myself that I liked another guy while I'm going out with Ozuma, and it confused me to hell and back.

But now Kai turns around and says that he likes me too, and I'm even more confused.

_I only wanna be the one you love (I only wanna be the one you love)  
I only wanna be the one you want (The one you want)  
Come and get me baby (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Let me loose inside your soul (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I only wanna be your every need (I only wanna be the love you want)  
I wanna be the girl in all your dreams (The one you want)  
I'll do anything to be (Yeah, yeah, baby baby)  
The one you love (Yeaaaah)_

I shook my head as tears of frustration made their way into my eyes that I knew were reflecting all my emotions at once. This was just too much to handle. I took a step back out of Kai's hold. "I…" I started, but couldn't finish as I ran away from him out to the built on balcony of the cafeteria to think and try to sort things out.

I grabbed onto the rail and took a deep breath of the moisture heavy air. It had stopped raining at one point; I could still smell the dampness in the thick air. A sob escaped my mouth as I rested my forehead against the rail between my hands. My knuckles had gown white from clutching so hard and were started to cramp. But I didn't notice. I didn't notice anything. If there was anyone here with a more fucked up life than mine, by all means, speak up. I…I like Kai, but what about Ozuma? There was no way that I would be able to have both of them. There was no way that I would have the both of them. Under all those harsh remarks and practical jokes, Kai had actually liked me. That's why he stood up for me at the mall and why he bought the dress, the dress that I had on at this moment. I sighed as another sob racked through me. Kai was too late, I was Ozuma right now. If only he…"

"Riley?" I heard Kai from right behind me as he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him, looking him in the eyes. His emotionless eyes held a look of worry and…and fear, while my own, I'm sure, showed hurt and sorrow. "Riley, don't cry."

I turned my head away from him. "I'm not crying." I told him stubbornly. Just because I was out here going through hell and sobbing didn't mean that I was crying right? Right?

He reached out and cupped the side of my face and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Yes, you are."

When I turned back to face him I was met with his lips against mine. I let out a little gasp and he took advantage of it as his tongue slipped into my mouth. Instead of pulling back and punching him like I should have, I just stood there… and kissed him back. His other hand came up and cupped my other cheek as he pulled gently on my lower lip with his teeth.

I…I shouldn't be doing this. But why not? Isn't this what I had secretly been wanting? Something in the back of my mind told me that there was a reason, a good reason, but I just pushed it back. God, he was a good kisser, way better than Ozuma. Ozuma! Oh God. What am I doing! Kai had over a year, he too late now. I'm with Ozuma. I can't be doing this. But…

I pulled back with such force that a stumbled slightly. Kai blinked at me, a questioning look on his handsome face. I shook my head as a felt more tears start to fall. "Kai… I can't. I'm with Ozuma. You're too late." The last part came out no louder than a whisper. And then I did something that I've been doing a lot lately. I ran.

I ran out of the school, and through the parking lot. I ran down the street ignoring the looks people were throwing at me. I let out another sob as I tripped on my dress and fell to my hand and knees. I had just made the biggest mistake of my life and I knew it. As soon as it had come out of my mouth, I regretted saying it. But I couldn't take it back, it was already said. I slouched lower to ground as I was completely taken over by my pitiful sobs. I could feel the dirt and grim from the pavement sticking to my tear streaked face, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at the moment other than the horrible mistake I had made.

"Riley?" a soft yet familiar voice asked from in front of me. "Riley Valkov?" I looked up through blurry eyes to see who it was. I wiped the back of my hand across my puffy eyes a few times until I could clearly see the figure that knelt before me. He had reasonably short brown hair with it styled so that a part of it fell across one of his eyes, which were a dark amethyst. He was wearing a reasonable dressy black shirt with the white collar turned down. The sleeves looked like they were half cut off and were held on where it was cut by red buckles, with a red shirt on under. He was wearing dressy turquoise pants and a pair of dress shoes. Why is he dressed up so fancy? Then I noticed that we were in front of the theater. "You don't remember me do you?" he asked as a look of hurt crossed his face. Where did I know that face from? And that voice? I closed my eyes trying to figure it out, but when I did, the image of Kai's face when I ran away was all that came.

"I'm sorry," I cried out. "I… I'm really sorry, I can't…"

"Hey, it's ok," he interrupted me. "It's Kira, Kira Yamato."

"Kira! Oh, Kira is it really you?" I asked as I flung my arms around his neck and gave my old friend a hug now that I remembered him. A couple of years ago when I was into horseback riding, I met Kira at a big competition. I kick his ass, but we became good friends. He chuckled lightly beneath me.

"Ya, it's me." He gently pulled me back and frowned at me. "What happened?" I took a deep breath and told him what happened, but I left out names. He sat there and listened patiently, even though I just realized that he's missing his movie. When I finished, he was quiet for a moment.

"Oh Kira, what am I going to do? I just feel so lost." This summer has really taken its toll on me. Listen to how pathetic I sound crying my heart out on the side of the street.

"It sounds to my Riley, that you should follow your heart. From when I knew you, you always worried about what others would want or think, but this time, I think you should do what you want. I can't tell you what to do, you gotta figure that out for yourself." Follow my heart? What did my heart want?

"You're right Kira, thanks." He gave me a little smile as he took hold of my arms and helped me to my feet.

"No problem. Come on, I'll give you a drive home if you want."

"Yes, that would be great thanks." I followed him over to his car and sat down in the passenger's seat. "Do you have a cell phone Kira?" I asked, remembering the others at the dance. He nodded his head as he reached in his pocket and pulled it out and handed it over to me. I dialed Leah's number and had to wait a few seconds before she picked up.

"Yo, Leah here. What can I do ya for?" I shook my head at her antics.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

"It depends on how ya take it. Where are ya Lee?"

"I'm on my way home. Can you tell Tala and… and Ozuma for me please."

"Ya sure. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow probably. Bye." And with that I hung up and handed Kira his phone back and mumbled my thanks. He pulled into my drive a few minutes late. I got out and walked over to the driver's window that he had rolled down.

"Thanks for the drive and…and for earlier."

"No problem Riley. And good luck." He waved as he backed up and drove back the way he had come from, no doubt going back to the theater.

I slowly headed up to my room for a fitful night of sleep.

* * *

**i.h**- well, there ya go. And sorry for the really long wait. It took forever for me to get into the groove. Lol I would like to make one little alteration in my story that needs to be done. In chapter 7 Riley said that her birthday was in June. I'm going to change that ok? It is now Saturday, the day after the dance. You'll see why I changed it later. Ok then. Now, I guess I'll answer the reviews and then see if I can get a start on chapter 11.

**Animefan993**- wow, thanks for reviewing every chapter. Ya, I know, the first bunch of chapters were short, but only because this is really the first good fic that I wrote and it took me a bit to get into the groove of writing medium length. Lol ya, Vikki is a whore, a very bitchy whore that got what was comin lol. Well, thanks for the reviews. Talk atcha later

**Luvkai**- of course Kai is better than Oz. better lookin too lol. Don't worry; Ozuma is in the process of folding his clothes for the suitcase lmao. Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, talk atcha later

**Jessie**- ……WOW u reviews! Did it hurt? Lmao and if u don't stop calling me stewrat I am seriously gonna hurt u. is that clear? Lol yes, yes you are a bad friend lol jk. And that's good that you remember the chocolate machines rolls eyes I don't know how you forgot in the first place. Anyway, here is the update, and don't do that goodbye thingy again, that creeped me out shudders I looked my window…I don't trust u lol anyway, talk atcha later lov

**SmokeAngel**- lol I know Brooklyn isn't that bad. It's just that I needed a name and the day I was typing it was the day that Brooklyn trashed Kai's blade and I was more than a little upset lol. But I do agree, he isn't that bad. Well, talk atcha later

**DranzerMix**- lol I had to think there for a minute, I didn't know what u meant about Kai not being in the chapter, but you were right. It was Riley and Tala. Lol thanks for the 9 tho hands over fresh warm cookies lol Ozzy's funeral….. bows head for moment of silence… lmao that was funny. YAH! We kicked Brooklyn's ass high five Boo Ya! hands over another big plate of warm cookies yeah, a 15 outta 10 lol that always good to have does happy dance for a few minutes ummm, ya….. anyway. And ur brothers are mean lol getting lost in a mall is not a good experience shakes head nope, not good at all. Anyway thanks for the review, talk atcha later

**Nala17**- and yes I was mad that Brooklyn beat Kai….. BUT Kai turned around and totally kicked Brooklyn's ass, and so did Tyson lmao And thank you, it was a good chapter wasn't it? Lol and would u stop changing your username plz. Anyway, talk atcha later morgie muffin cakes LMAO runs and hides in panic room and locks all possible entry points DON'T KILL ME! I BEG U! LMAO

**Mina**- thank you, and no worries. I have every intention on finishing. And it's good to know that u think my story is good, thanks a bunch. Talk atcha later

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**- lol you know what they say, slow and steady wins the race lmao and yes, your short reviews are shit lol jk and u should feel loved, I'm not normally neighbors with just anyone ya know lol and u had better get workin on ur story. I got mine updated now it's ur turn. That and it's really bugging me because u gave me sneak peek sniff u big meanie. And I need proof that you'll kill Brooklyn before I give u ur cookies lol. And m REALLY sorry. I couldn't tape the shows for ya. I couldn't find a blank tape. Sorry. And witch hunter robin isn't on anymore, it's now Gundam Seed, InuYasha, and InuYasha. Anyway, I'll talk atcha later

**Witty Angel**- lol I was going a little slow with making that obvious wasn't I? lol I know! I loved the part where he bought her the dress…. Lmao and thank you for the compliment on the story, welp, talk atcha later

**Insanely-hyperactive**- (yes, I know… I sent myself a review) hey me:D sigh I know, I really needed to get my ass in gear didn't I? lol and I know there are people waiting, shesh, don't get pushy with me…. I'll push back ya know! Ya, that's a good idea. I'm going to stop talking to myself now. Bye lol

**i.h**- ok then….. ya, I reviewed myself. Bad I know, but hey, I was desperate.

Well, I'll talk atcha's later

**R&R** plz


	11. chapter 11

i.h- hey guys. As far as I know, this is the last chapter. I wanna thank all of u guys that reviewed along the way, and any that review after it is finished. I have some pictures posted on deviantART from this story if u wanna check them out. The link is in my profile along with the link to the Al Bhed translator for 'Blue Sapphire'. Anyway, I guess we'll get on with it now. I hope ya'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: me- Riley, why don't u do the disclaimer for once and give me a break?

Riley- raises an eyebrow You are one lazy ars did you know that? Shesh. rolls eyes I.h does not own any of the characters from Beyblade. Leah belongs to Nala17, Toni belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast, and Alicia owns herself. She also doesn't own the song '1000 Words', which is by Jade from SWEETBOX, nor does she own Final Fantasy X-2. I.h does however own Elair and Sarwin. There, are you happy now? Now, on with the story.

Me- . aren't you forgetting someone?

Riley- looks around No... I don't think so. What makes you think that?

Me- sigh I also own Riley. Now we can get on with the story

Riley- Hey! You don't own me! I'm calling civil rights on you!...

Me- ;;

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

Riley's POV

I sat gazing out my window like I had been doing all morning. When I had woken up this morning, memories of what had happened last night came flooding back unwanted. I had gotten up and wrapped my favorite leopard print blanket around me before heading over to my window seat where I still sat. I had woken up over 2 hours ago. I bent my head forward and rested it against my knees that were drawn up, closing my eyes. 'Some birthday,' I thought bitterly to myself. Just then, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I mumbled loud enough for whomever it was to hear. It had better be important, barging in on my depressing thoughts like that.

"Mornin' Tiger. How come you're not downstairs… or in bed still asleep for that matter?" Great, it was my lovely brother.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to go downstairs, is that ok?" I growled at him. "What do you want?" It's not my fault that I was in a bad mood… well, then again, maybe it was my fault. I let out a sigh as I let my head fall back to my knees.

"I was just checkin' in on ya. I mean, you did leave the dance early last night. Of course, we all ended up leaving early anyway." I looked up at him.

"Why did you all leave early?" I asked, curious to know the reason.

"Mr. D found the assholes in one of the corners drinking and kicked everyone out. Kai had to leave anyway. He got was going to get kicked out. The idiot." He laughed as he told me about Kai. I raised an eyebrow. Why the hell would Dickinson kick Kai out?

"Why?"

"Why what? Did Kai get kicked out?" when I nodded my head, he continued. "Right after Leah told me and Oz that you had gone home, Oz was turning to leave when he ran into Kai's fist. Knocked him right off his feet. Kai gave him a look that could have killed before he stormed off. I saw Mr. D talking to him before he got to the door." I nodded my head once in understanding. He didn't have to take it out on Oz; it was his own fault that he was too late, right?

"Whatever, is that all you wanted? If so, get out. Please." I said the last part as perky as I could manage considering. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Shesh, I just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday' and give you your gift, but if you don't want it, that fine with me, I can always keep it." Damn my brother, he always knows how to lift my bad mood…sorta.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it my bestest best favorite brother of mine. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He shook his head. I gasped in mock shock (AN: hey, that rhymed lmao). "Really! It must have slipped my mind. Tala, I looooooove you." He was shaking his head now with a disbelieving look on his face while he held his nose. What the fuck? Why the hell is he holding his nose?

"Do you smell that? Wow, that's a LOT of bullshit!" He burst out laughing at his own joke as I stuck my tongue out at him. What a big meanie. When he finally caught his breath, he came over and lifted me up.

"Tala! What the hell? Put me down ya, big meanie." I yelled at him as I flailed around.

"What, you don't want you're gift? If you do, hold still and STOP KICKING ME!" Shesh, he aint touchy or anything now is he?

I sighed, giving up my struggle as Tala carried me downstairs to the basement. He knows I hate the basement; there are spiders and creepy bugs and spiders and dirt and spiders and cobwebs and spiders. Did I mention spiders? I hate spiders. I let out a screen in Tala's ear as something brushed against my arm.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I yelled as I started to kicked and squirm.

"FREEZE!" Tala yelled as loud as he could. I did as I was told and tried to stay as still as possible, though I still squirmed a bit at the thought of a spider of something else being on me. Tala reached over me and picked up what on my arm and put it in front of my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, scared to see what it might be. I felt his chest rumble as he let out a growl. "You killed my ear because of this? Riley, remind me to kill you later." I slowly opened one of my eyes to see what it was. I then opened the other and grinned sheepishly at what was dangling in front of me.

"He he, I guess I'm shedding eh Tala?" a hair must have fallen out, and when it did, it had tickled my arm, thus scaring the shit out of me. I'm tellin' ya, I'd make a great lion with the amount of courage I got. Ya right.

Tala shook his head before he dropped the hair on the floor and continued on his way. When we got to the far end of the dark and dreary dungeon, there was a big box with a bunch of holes in it. Oh ya, I forgot to mention that we got mice too. I could have my own little zoo down here. He set me down on my feet and pointed towards the tattered box.

"There ya go. Happy Birthday." I looked back and forth between the box and my deranged brother. Wow, a box. Wanna go racing anyone? Hey, don't look at me like that. Im-ag-in-aaaaaaaaa-tion. (AN: lmao Sponge Bob lol, sorry. I just had to put that in there. It was too hard to resist.)

"Gee, a box. Thanks Tala, but you really shouldn't have." He rolled his eyes at me. Hey, I should be the one rolling the eyes, I mean, come on. A box?

"Look in the box ya nut." My mouth went like an 'o' in understanding as I took a cautious step towards the box. I gingerly reached out and was about to pull the top flap back when the box moved. Moved! Since when did boxes start moving? I jumped back so quick that I fell on my poor behind. I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could; you never know what could be on these floors… there could be spiders.

"Tala, I swear ta hell, if there's a fucking rat in that box I am going to slice you open and feed your intestines to my enemies, the crows," I growled at him as I tried to peek in the box without getting too close.

"Riley, grow up. It's not a rat. Now if you don't go see what it is in the next 5 seconds, I'll keep it for myself," he threatened me while mumbling something about crazy sisters with psychotic problems that needed to be dealt with. Hey! I thought _I _was his sister……oh. I let out a sigh of defeat as I lifted up the flap and peered in. There, sitting on its haunches was the cutest little black Doberman puppy. His little beige ears perked up when he noticed that someone was looking at him. He stood up and put his front paws against the box trying to reach me; his little stubby tail going as fast as if could.

"Awwww! Aren't you just the cutest!" I cooed as I reached in and picked him up. He wiggled in my arms from excitement as he licked at my face. "Stop that, it tickles," I giggled out as I pat his little head. I turned around and gave Tala the best hug that I could with the little puppy in my arms. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you, Tala. I love him. Thank you." He crossed his arms across his chest and had a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"No prob. He doesn't have a name yet, so you get to name him I guess. Unless you want me to." He joked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think so. Thanks anyway." I looked down at my new friend trying to think of a name as he gazed intently back at me. It was then that I noticed his eyes.

They were a dark onyx with swirls of silver. I had never seen a dog with eyes like that. Think; name, name, name. What could I call him? Oh! I know. I've always liked the name Rioku (AN: Re-o-ku). "I think I'll call you Rioku. What do you think of that boy?" I asked as I scratched behind his ear. He gave a little bark and licked my fingers. I let out a laugh. "Rioku it is then." I sat him down on the floor and turned back to Tala. "Gee, thanks Tala. Way ta make me feel bad." When he gave me a confused look, I just started to go upstairs, motioning for him to follow. Rioku scampered along, chasing after my innocent feet.

When we reached my room, I went in and Tala stopped at the door. I walked over to my dresser, opened up the bottom drawer and dug around for what I was looking for. I heard Tala playing with Rioku, before Tala gave a little yelp. Rioku must have bit him. I'll have to give him a doggy biscuit later. I smiled in triumph as I found the little box I had hidden a couple of weeks ago. I straightened up and walked over to Tala and put my free hand against my hip, waiting for him to notice me. He was currently too busy playing with the feisty pup to notice me, his dear sister. I cleared my throat to catch his attention. When he finally noticed me standing there impatiently, he stood up and gave me his full attention. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Here. It's not as good as the gift you gave me, but hey, I tried right? Happy Birthday bro." He took the small box out of my hand and opened it. A grin spread across his face as he took the object out and looked it over, before hanging it around his neck. It was a medium sized silver wolf on a silver chain. On the back of the wolf, 'Howl on Bro' was inscribed. I had wanted to add a bit of my own touch and the howling thing was an inside joke with the two of us.

"Thanks Riley, I love it." I could tell that he was being sincere from the genuine smile he had. I gave him a big bear hug. What can I say? I love that big lug of a brother of mine. "Anyway, I gotta go. I'm already late. I told Leah I'd pick her up 5 minutes ago." So, he's finally paying attention to Leah eh? Interesting.

"Really now? And where would you be kidnapping my friend off to?" He nervously rubbed the back of his head as he started to back out of my room.

"Umm, I'm taking her horseback riding and then we're going to a movie later. What's it to you?" Reeeeeally now? How _very _interesting. HeHeHe, time to make brother dear squirm.

"Tala? Are you chrushin' on Leah Khalor?" I asked as seriously as I could with an equally serious look on my face. A look of shock crossed his face and he turned to leave as fast as he could so he wouldn't have to answer my question, but he tripped over Rioku, who was still by his feet, sending him in a crumpled pile on the floor. Rioku! My poor puppy!

"Awww, Rioku, are you ok babes? Poor puppy. Did that mean guy step on the pretty puppy? Aww. Tala! Watch where you're going from now on ya big puppy bully." He was looking at me like he didn't know what in the world to do. I think he was still freaked about my question and then stepping on my poor puppy, and now me growling him. I let out a laugh. "What are you doing sitting there? Aren't you supposed to be picking Leah up?" I asked calmly.

"Shit. See ya later sis." He swore as struggled to his feet and raced down the hall. I rolled my eyes to the heavens. I called Rioku into the room, before I shut my door back up.

I walked over to my stereo and turned it on, not caring what cd or what song came on. I flopped onto my bed, and reached over and picked up Rioku when he started to whimper.

_I know that you're hiding things,  
using gentle words to shelter me.  
Your words were like a dream,  
But dreams could never fool me.  
Not that easily._

I smiled to myself when I realized it was one of my favorite songs. In fact, I had begged and pleaded with Alicia since she got here to download it for me since my computer was being a bitch. She's such a good friend, instead of only one song on the cd, she filled the whole thing.

To tell ya the truth, I actually cried when I first heard the song along with the little concert when I was playing the game. It was so sad about what happened to Shuyin and Lenne; and I guess in a way, Yuna and Tidus. sniff so sad (AN: yup, I cried, I'm a big sap. But it was _so _sad. Oh well, I wont say anything more about it in case anyone is playing the game. I don't wanna ruin it for ya.).

_I acted so distant then.  
Didn't say goodbye before you left,  
But I was listening.  
You'll fight your battles far from me.  
Far too easily._

Johnny called me last night after I came home. He wanted to make sure that I was all right; I actually think he wanted to know if someone did something to me. He gets pretty protective at times. One time, someone said that we'd make a cute couple because of how protective he can be. We had just looked at each other, turned to the person and laughed in their face. Anyway, I could tell when I first introduced him to Oz that he didn't really trust him, and then on the phone he pointed something out to me that I hadn't really put much thought into. It _did _seem a little on the odd side that after only knowing Ozuma for less than one weekend that he asked me out.

_"Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back,"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door,  
But still I swore to hide that pain when I turned back the pages.  
Shouting might've been the answer._

I lay back, folding my arms behind my head. I was about to close me eyes, when something in my closest caught the corner of my eye. Sitting up on my elbows, and pushing Rioku out of my view with my foot, I tried to see what it was. A big box that I had packed away a few years ago was nearly hidden in the corner. 'Why did that box catch my eye? A box of all things,' I thought to myself as I got up and walked over to it. Reaching down, I picked it up with a grunt; it was heavy.

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart._

I waddled over to by bed and dropped it before I could break my back.

"I should have stretched before I attempted that eh boy?" I ask my little companion who was sitting on the bed watching me with curious eyes. I turned my attention back to the overly heavy box in front of me. 'The beginning of the end' was written on the side of it, and a vaguely remember packing it up. I remember the night of the dance that the paste was dumped all over me, I came home crying and threw everything that had to do my pervious friendship with Kai into the box in a blind fury.

_'Cause a thousand words called through the ages,  
They'll fly to you, even though I can't see.  
I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings!_

I reached over and opened the flap and took out the item that was on the very top, which happened to be a heart shaped locket. I opened it carefully, already knowing what was in it. One the left side was a picture of a group of us taken when we were just little. The picture included Tala, Kai, Johnny, Leah, Rei, Elair, Sarwin, and Me. I remember that day well. I was Tala and mines 10th birthday. We had all done to the park to roller blade, skateboard in the guy's case. Dad had taken the picture, and just as we were about to cut the cake, a sudden downpour came down on us, soaking us to the bone and ruining our cake.

_Oh, a thousand words.  
One thousand embraces...  
Will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away.  
They'll hold you forever._

On the right side was a picture of Kai and me. It was taken the same day, after it had started to rain. We had been running in order to get out of the rain. Kai was running close beside me, holding his coat over my head. I smiled as I closed it back up and set on my bed and reached back into the box and pulled out the next thing. My hand brushed against something soft and furry, so I grabbed at it. Pulling it out, I saw that it was a grey and white stuffed cat. When my cat, Mousu had died, I was really upset. I had even called up all my friends that night. When I had gone to school the next day, everyone was there except for Kai. When we were leaving to get on the buss, he came running up to us, breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. He had handed over the stuffed kitty that had looked just like Moushu, right down to the eyes. He told me that he knew it couldn't replace Moushu, but that it might help. I remember that I had given him the biggest hug I had ever given anyone and then turned and hurried onto the buss because I didn't want anyone to see me. I was crying.

_Oh, a thousand words A thousand words...  
Have never been spoken, Oh, yeah.  
They'll fly to you,  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms, Carry you home...!  
Suspended on silver wings! On silver wings!_

I sat down on my bed hugging the old stuffed toy to my chest. Had it really been a good idea to stop being friends with him just because of some stupid prank. A stupid prank that I hadn't even known if it was him or not. Rioku nudged his nose against my arm, either in a comforting manner or looking for the attention to go to him and not the stuffed cat. I unwound one of my arms and pat him on the head.

_And a thousand words, Ooh...  
Called out through the ages, Called through the ages.  
They'll cradle you, turning all of the loving into only days... Only days.  
They'll hold you forever. _

Oh, a thousand words...

I was snapped out of my thinking when my phone started to ring. I reached over and turned my stereo off, before going over and picking up the blue and silver cordless phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone as I took a slipper away from Rioku that he was trying to chew on.

"Hey. 'Sup 'lil friend-o-mine?" Alicia's perky voice came from the other end.

"Hey Alicia. I'm just looking through some… old stuff. You?"

"Nothin' much. That's why I called ya, I was bored." I rolled my eyes.

"Gee thanks. So now ya need to be bored in order to talk to me do you?" I asked sounding offended.

"Well, I figured that since I was bored- which rarely happens with my constant hyperness and randomness- then you would probably be bored too. Besides, I wanted to check on ya. You left last night with out saying goodbye to anyone. Oh! And Happy Birthday by the way." I laughed at her rambling.

"Thank you. I was just really tired last night and wanted to leave."

"How did you get home?" she asked bewildered.

"I was going to walk…"

"Walk! Are you crazy? In the middle of the night all by yourself. Riley…"

"ALICIA! Shut up and left me finish, shesh." When she didn't say anything, I continued. "I was _going _to walk, but I met an old friend before I got too far and he gave me a drive. I might have walked a block at the most."

"A _male _friend eh? Anyone I might have met yet?"

"No, no one else knows him. We met and became friends a few years ago when I was in horse riding competitions. I hadn't seen him for a few years until last night." Thinking about Kira, brought back the memories of the conversation I had had with him. I was so lost in thought, that I wasn't really paying attention to Alicia asking something about him being hot or something like that.

"Riley? You still there? Earth to Riley, come in Riley."

"Huh? What? Sorry, I wasn't listening." I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"Obviously. I was telling you about how Kai punched your boyfriend last night." I think I had finally come to a decision.

"Ya, I heard about it already. Tala told me. Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk atcha later ok? Bye." I hung up the phone and walked over to my dresser. I needed some air. I went though each drawer about 5 times each before I decided on what to wear. I pulled on a burgundy sweatshirt and a pair of formfitting (but not too tight) black jeans with a chain hanging loosely around my waist. Instead of putting my hair into it normal ponytail, I left it down and put on a blue headband to keep it outta my face.

Taking my other slipper from Rioku, I grabbed my roller blades and then picked up my phone again. 'It's time to follow my heart,' I thought to myself as I dialed a familiar number.

* * *

I glided around the park on my roller blades as I thought about the phone call that I had just made. I still can't really believe that I had really done it. I skidded to a stop as two little kids ran across my path holding hands before they collapsed, the little boy tickling the poor little girl. I smiled halfheartedly at them before I continued on my way.

It was a nice day out actually. It was clear and cool, but not too much so. The air still smelt like the rain from the night before, mixed with the sweet sent of pine from the trees in the park and a gentle breeze.

I bladed around the circle a few more times, before I decided that I had better head home. I had left Rioku at home, not wanting him to get lost. He was probably both angry and crossed legged, or just plan angry with me for leaving him home all by himself. As I was about to turn around to head back, someone called out my name.

I turned around slowly, recognizing the voice. He was slowing down from a light jog, and by the time he reached me he was walking. When he did finally reach where I was, I lowered my eyes for the pavement.

"Kai, I…" I started, but he interrupted me, telling me to shush. He walked behind me and fiddled with something, before raising it over my head, moving my hair out of the way, and hooked the ends together. When he put my hair back in place, my hand automatically reached up to examine what it was. It was a pretty blue sapphire on a silver chain. It was the most beautiful stone that I had ever seen. When I lifted my shocked eyes to meet his, he gave me a half smile.

"Happy Birthday Riot," he said before he started to walk off. I started off at him with a look of confustion. 'Why are you just standing here? Go to him. Apologize for what happened at the dance. Tell him… tell him that you broke up with Ozuma.' These thoughts were all running through my head at the same time as I tried to make sense of them all. But one thing was clear, I was supposed to be following my heart.

"Kai! Wait!" I yelled after him as I dug the toe of my roller blades in the pavement to push off. He turned around just as I got to him. I couldn't get stopped in time and I almost kept going right by him, falling and breaking my neck, when his arm whipped out and grabbed around the waist. The momentum swung me around and I flung my arms around his neck to keep from falling. I breathed heavily into his chest, trying to catch my breath and hold back more stupid tears.

"Kai, I'm… so sorry. I … I mean about what I said last night." I managed between gasps of breath. I shut up for a moment to catch my breath and steady myself, but I kept my arms around his neck, and his stayed on my waist. "Kai, I really am sorry. I was just so confused, and I didn't know what to do." I looked up into his eyes that were gazing down into mine with patience and curiosity. "Kai, please, give me a second chance. Please." I begged with my voice, I begged with my eyes… I begged with all my heart.

When he didn't answer, I was about to pull away and apologize the whole thing, when his lips crashed down on mine, catching me off guard. I sighed in relief as I kissed him back with all my heart. After what seemed like a lifetime, we parted to catch our breath. He leant his forehead against mine.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" he asked as he captured my lips in another breathtaking kiss.

This summer has turned out quite interesting. My parents divorcing, Tala going missing and then coming back, having a boyfriend and breaking up with him, and now making out with my 'worst enemy'. Yup, this has definitely been an eventful summer full of a _lot _of surpises, but I'm starting to learn, that That's Life.

* * *

i.h- well…. There ya's go, what do you think? I'm actually quite proud of myself. I'm really pleased with how this turned out. I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and any who review after this. Thanks a bunch you guys. Anyway, here are the responses to my lovely reviews.

Oo-FrozenEmotions-oO- I owe you a _big _thank-you. I'm really glad that you enjoyed the story, and thank you for the review. The more the merrier. Thank you again. Talk atcha later.

konfizkate91- Thank you. So Leah is like you eh? Kool. And I really have no idea how he can complain about having pillows fluffed! I mean, come on! And thank you for telling me Michael's last name. Getting hit in the nose hurts… a lot. My _lovely _cousin had the pleasure of whacking me in the nose today on the bus, and then hitting my head on the window. Of coarse, I put red paint on her face today so, go figure lol. Ya, Xanny is another good author. I used to read her stories. She left, she came back, and then she left again, along with all her stories. So, ya. I like the name Demon Spawn too. Kai is way better than Oz, hell, Miguel is way better than Oz. Lol anyway, I'll talk atcha later, thanks for the reviews.

Jessie- Yes, it is a review, a reasonably long one at that, lol. What thoughts? I didn't know that you actually think! gasps in shock _wow _lol What can I say? Im a romantic at heart (lmao) And you wanted me to mention you, I couldn't add a new character in the last chapter but… HEY EVERYONE, THIS IS MY CRAZY FRIEND JESSIE J.M.M. and no, you aint beautiful lol anyway, talk atcha later

Witty Angel- lol yuppers, I didn't know either until I tried it myself lol. I'm glad that you enjoyed the story too. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (lmao). And I don't believe that there are such things as 'lazy' people, just hard stuff that can be put off 'till a later date. Lol anyway, talk atcha later.

Ms.SoUrPuSs- Ga day dear neighbor of mine who did what she did in her story with a certain _me_ and a certain _Tyson_. Lol yes I updated, yes, you updated. And now mine is complete and you need to finish yours lol. Don't rush it tho, or it might not turn out any good. Lol Anyway, I'll talk atcha later

DranzerMix- Yup, I reviewed myself, but what can I say? I was desperate. Lol. I know you reviewed every chapter, and for that I am thankful, but this person went and reviewed every single chapter in like one, maybe two days lol. The song was called 'The One You Love' by Paulina Rubio. Anyway, I'll talk atcha later. Buh bye

Smoke-Angel- Thank you. And no, I didn't mention Kira before. He just showed up at the right time lol. And yes, he is cool! Lol Well, talk atcha later, and thanks.

i.h- welp, I guess that's it. I'll talk atcha's all later…maybe lol

**R&R plz**


End file.
